Don't Forget Me
by pottervisions
Summary: Romy was happy having two friends. It was all she needed to get by at Hogwart's, especially with the wizarding world getting darker and more dangerous. So what happens when Sirius Black decides that it's time the Marauders befriend her? Will she keep them away or let them in?
1. Let's Go Back To School

**Don't Forget Me**

Romy Wallace sat and stared out of the window on to Platform 9 and ¾ from her carriage in the Hogwarts Express. She could no longer see her parents in the busy crowd as the trains smoke began to fill the station and move forward. She was about to begin her sixth year at the wizarding school with two of her best friends, Lily and Alice. She smiled as she looked at the two of them.

"What you smiling at Roms?" Lily asked, suspiciously.

"I just can't believe we're going back to Hogwarts and basically only have one year left," Romy replied. "It's so weird to think of a world without all of this."

Lily nodded in agreement and then reached in to her bag and pulled out an all too familiar booklet.

"So, have you decided what NEWTs you guys are taking this year? I am so excited!"

Alice rolled her eyes to Romy as Lily began flicking through the small pamphlet they received when they got their OWL results that summer. Romy already knew what she had to take in order to become an Auror so she didn't spend much time dwelling on the booklet like Lily was doing so.

"See, " Lily began, "I'm still stuck between becoming a Healer or to work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation but the only thing putting me off that is I don't know specifically what I want to do there-"

"I like the sound of 'Healer Lily'."

The three girls turned their heads to the door of the carriage where the four marauders stood, James Potter at the front smirking.

Lily glared at Potter, "To what do we owe the displeasure, Potter?"

James walked in the carriage and sat in between Alice and Lily.

"Start of the year Lily Petal, I wanted to come see you."

Lily's face turned as red as her hair and Romy noticed her reaching for her wand.

"What have I told you before about calling me that, Potter?!"

Romy watched the pair with bored eyes. She wondered when Lily was just going to give in and go out with James, she knew she liked him but Romy had come to the conclusion that she had kept up the façade that she hated James Potter from 1st year that she couldn't stop now.

While being lost in her thoughts, Romy hadn't even realised that someone had sat next to her until Sirius Black broke breath to her.

"You'd think they would give up this bickering and just go out, wouldn't you?"

Shocked that he had the same wave of thought as her, she smiled at him and nodded.

She never really spoke to the Marauders and they never really spoke to her (unless Lily was about) and that was mainly because she didn't grab their attention like the many of the other girls that attended Hogwarts. Not that she was particularly bothered about gaining their attention but she never knew what to say to any of them if they spoke to her. Except for Remus, he was good to talk to in classes and if he was studying close.

Romy was brought out of her thoughts as a red light flashed through the carriage and James was sent flying towards the door.

"Guess that's my queue to leave as well," Sirius said and stood up. "See you around, Wallace."

As the carriage door shut, Alice edged forward in her seat.

"What was that all about with Black?"

"Not a clue," Romy shrugged, "I never said a word to him."

"Are you kidding me, Alice?" Lily butt in. "Look at her! She's just back from her holiday making her tanned and due to this, she has her denim shorts on showing of her legs, her hair is that bit blonder from the sun _and_ she is wearing make-up! Our little Roms is growing up."

Romy blushed. It was true, she did do a lot of growing up this summer and began to look after herself both with make-up and exercise but she didn't think she looked all that different.

"I highly doubt that's why he spoke to me, Lily. Not that much has changed."

"Just keep telling yourself that, you didn't see every guy's head turn to look at you as you got on the train."

Romy scowled as Lily smirked at her. There was no point in arguing with Lily Evans, she was always going to win.

After the sorting ceremony and the feast, all of the students in the hall began to make their way back to their common rooms.

"I'll catch up with you too, I've not said hi to Severus yet," Lily said and left them through the massive crowd in the Great Hall.

"I'm really not in the mood to start classes tomorrow," Alice sighed.

"Really? You're not usually like this," Romy replied.

"I know, my mind has just been somewhere else this entire summer."

Romy looked at Alice to see her expression before she replied, only to see her friend blushing.

"Okay you have to tell me what's going on!"

"I was waiting to tell you and Lily at the same time," Alice said. "But know how Frank Longbottom?"

"No way!"

Alice laughed, "We were going on dates the full summer and before we left to come to Hogwarts he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Romy squealed and hugged Alice as they reached the 7th floor.

"I'm so happy for you, that's fantastic news!"

"Oh do share," a voice said from behind them.

The two Gryffindor's turned around and became face to face with the Marauders yet again. Romy realised that Lily wasn't here to do the talking like she usually would when it came to these four and she knew Alice was too shy to have a comeback so she decided it was time for her to say something.

"I don't really think that's any of your business," Romy said, mainly to Sirius who she believed was listening in to their conversation long enough to ask what it was about.

"Look at you getting a back bone, Wallace," he stepped closer to her with Peter sniggering behind him, James looking bored because Lily wasn't there and Remus looking at her apologetically.

"I just don't see why we should be sharing information about our lives with you for."

Sirius shrugged, "Maybe we wanted to get to know you."

Before she could reply, the Marauders were already gone and walking through the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. Romy turned to Alice who was smirking at her.

"What?" she asked her.

"You're blushing," Alice replied.

"Oh shut up," she mumbled and stormed off towards the Fat Lady.

* * *

 **Okay, Hi!**

 **Can we all just agree that first chapters are always terrible and I promise you that it will get better?**

 **Please leave reviews, I'd love to get some feedback!**

 **Abbey xoxo**


	2. Someone Else

"Guys, get up."

Romy groaned and turned over in her bed as light streamed through the room.

"Roms, I mean it we need to get to breakfast quick so that we can get our timetables!"

Lily was always like this on the first day back but Romy still couldn't get used to it. It was too early in the morning to be this chirpy and motivated. She heard Lily sigh and then the shuffles of Alice probably giving in and going to get ready before Lily started screaming with anxiety over being late.

"I might just leave breakfast," Romy yawned and looked around the room. The other two girls in their dorm were gone. "You could just bring up my timetable to me, I'll be ready by then."

"We're going together, Wallace," Lily glared. "You need to eat."

Throwing her bed covers off her, Romy stormed to the bathroom where she met Alice heading out. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to eat, she usually just slept through breakfast during the summer and woke up for lunch. Breakfast food wasn't her favourite thing in the world.

She stared at herself in the mirror, her natural blonde curls all over the place. She sighed and got out her wand to give it a quick straighten and then just pulled it all back in to a sleek high pony tail. She then went in to her make-up bag and pulled out her foundation and applied her mascara. This was just her normal daily routine except she usually had more time to spend on her hair but she decided if she took much longer Lily would hex her.

After throwing her robes on, she walked out the bathroom to see Lily standing with her arms crossed.

"Took you long enough," she huffed and walked towards the door, "But your make up does look good."

Romy smiled triumphantly and looked at Alice, "She can never stay mad at us."

The Great Hall was just starting to fill up as they arrived. They picked the quietest spot at the Gryffindor table and began to put food on to their plates. Romy just stuck to toast while Alice and Lily piled the usual food for an English breakfast on to their plate.

"I hate how late everyone is on the first day back," Lily moaned, "It just means it takes longer for us to get our classes!"

Romy rolled her eyes and bit in to her toast, trying not to be sick at the overwhelming smell of all of the fried meats. She looked around and assumed that nearly everyone was here, so the timetables would have been appearing soon.

"Looks like these are the only seats left."

Just by looking at Lily, Romy knew who it was. She was slid further to her side as the Marauders joined them at the table.

"Hello my Lilyflower!" James exclaimed, claiming the seat next to Lily.

"Potter," Lily growled. "Don't make me hex you. Leave us to eat in peace, _please_."

"Anything for you, my love."

"Simmer doon, laddie, the burd's no interested," Sirius blurted out in the best Scottish accent he could do.

Romy looked at him with wide eyes. Was he trying to make fun of her accent? She didn't even speak like that!

Sirius smiled at her, "Did I say it all right?"

"What?" she stuttered. "I- erm – yeah, I guess so."

"You looked upset."

"No, I was just – erm- shocked. I don't speak like that."

"I know but me and Prongs thought it would be funny to learn some Scottish slang to impress you."

 _Impress me?_ Romy thought. _What is going on?_

She looked at Lily and Alice for help but the both looked just as confused as she did.

"So are you impressed, Wallace?" James asked.

"I suppose so," she replied.

"I don't think she is, James," Sirius said with a playful sigh. "We'll need to do some more studying on these Scots."

Before Romy could think of a reply, their timetables appeared before them. The usual subjects to become an Auror were dotted around the timetable with Ancient Runes thrown in too. Quite satisfied with her classes this year, she sat it down and began to finish her breakfast.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes?" Sirius rhymed off from Romy's timetable. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot this year, Wallace."

She studied his smirk. Was she the Marauders new target? She didn't know and she didn't want to but she knew she better prepare herself for the upcoming year with the Marauders constantly being around her trying to be friends with her and making friends was not something she intended on doing.

* * *

 **Short I know but I really wanted to leave it where I did so I can explain in another chapter and I didn't want to give you a very long filler chapter!**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed and at the rate I'm going, the next chapter might even be up by the end of the night!**

 **Please review to let me know your thoughts!**

 **Abbey xoxo**


	3. Ignorance

It had been the longest first week back at Hogwarts in Romy's opinion. The Marauders (mainly James and Sirius) would not leave her alone. Everywhere she went, either alone or with Lily and Alice they were there as if they could see where the girls were going constantly. Ancient Runes was the only time Romy ever got a break from James and Sirius and that was only because they hadn't taken the subject. Only Remus had out of the four boys but this made Romy appreciate him because he was nothing like the other two.

"So what's your plans for the weekend?" Remus asked her.

Runes was what she had last on a Friday and with Remus being the only thing closest to a friend in that class, they agreed to sit together.

Romy shrugged in reply, "I'll probably just get my homework done. What about you?"

"James and Sirius are talking about going to Hogsmeade but I'm not really in the mood."

"Hogsmeade? The first visit isn't for another few weeks is it not?"

Remus smiled at her. "Romy, do you really think that stops us?"

She sighed and laughed at the same time, "That was a stupid thing for me to say wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"Also, I don't want this to come across as cheeky or anything but are you okay, Remus? You've not been looking very well the past few days."

"I'm fine just drained with all of this homework and studying we have to do."

Romy studied his face and decided to leave it there and Remus didn't seem to mind that she wasn't going to question him. It wasn't her place to do it anyway, he was more of an acquaintance more than a friend.

After Ancient Runes, the both of them walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, making small talk as they went. On their way there, they passed Lily and Severus Snape. Romy smiled at Lily, knowing she would get her when she seen her later that night.

"I know it's not my place or anything," Remus said. "But why is Lily friends with him?"

Romy shook her head, "I've tried to understand but I really don't know. They knew each other before Hogwarts and Lily is loyal to her friends but I just wish she would see what he really is, it's not as if he hides it."

Remus nodded in agreement and Romy continued her rant.

"I mean, you just need to look at his friend group to begin with – Malfoy, Lestrange, the Blacks – "

"You bad mouthing my family, Wallace?"

Sirius walked towards the pair, alone, with a grin on his face. Romy could feel herself go red with embarrassment, she didn't actually know if Sirius was friendly with his family but she could vouch that he was nothing like them.

"It's alright," he laughed. "I don't mind, I'll even join in if you like."

"No, it's fine, sorry – I have to go now."

Before he could say anything else, she was gone. She was being so _stupid_. There was clearly no need to get embarrassed over something like that, especially when Sirius hadn't even minded.

She sat on her bed and began to curse at herself. The Maruader's were acting like they were friends when they weren't. When they spoke to her, she usually couldn't even put a sentence together to reply to them, except when it came to Remus but that was merely because he wasn't as cocky as James and Sirius. It was as if they knew how socially awkward she was being and she was only being like that because she didn't want to come across as friendly. She was perfectly happy having Lily and Alice as her only friends at Hogwarts and after school.

She heard footsteps cming up the stairs and Alice appeared.

"What's up with you?"

"Stupid Sirius Black."

Alice laughed, "What is he doing to bother you so much?"

"I don't know he just seems to be _everywhere_ I go, I seriously cannot get rid of him and Potter."

"They're just being friendly, Roms," Alice sighed. "Even Lily doesn't seem to be bothered by them hanging around because Potter isn't even being all that annoying to her."

"Yeah, cause they're annoying me," she rolled her eyes. "I was perfectly happy with just you two being my only friends and now they're trying to invade."

"I'm not even going to start this argument again, Romy," Alice said sternly. "You know both mine and Lily's thoughts about how you feel about letting new people in to our lives but you can't live like that. For the time being, we just have to enjoy life and take everything as it comes. We can't throw our youth for the future."

Romy stayed silent.

"I'm going to go see Frank, I'll see you at dinner okay?"

She nodded and watched Alice go. After sitting for a while, she got up and grabbed her broom – she needed some air.

Flying was Romy's favourite thing to do when she wasn't studying. It let her bounce back to reality and feel free for a few moments. She zoomed around the quidditch pitch for what felt like a few minutes but when she glance back to the clock tower, it had been an hour. She began to descend so she would be back at the castle in time for dinner.

As she got closer to the ground, she could see the outline of a person standing on the pitch in the distance. When her feet hit the ground, she grabbed her wand.

"Who's there?" she said, pointing her wand.

"Calm down, Wallace hen."

She cursed silently to herself as Sirius Black walked towards her.

" _Hen_?" Romy hissed. "I hate that word."

"Sorry, it came across me in my Scottish study session."

She rolled her eyes and began to walk for the dressing room and to her dismay, Sirius followed her.

"You're a good flyer, you know."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you talk much?" Sirius questioned her.

She shrugged in reply.

"You should come try out for the quidditch team tomorrow, I reckon you'd make a good chaser. James and I could probably come back out with you after dinner to give you some practice-"

"Black!"

She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air causing her broomstick to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry if I haven't made this obvious enough but I have no interest whatsoever in having anything to do with you Marauders, okay? I was perfectly happy at Hogwarts before you lot started taking an interest in me so just leave me be."

Sirius laughed lightly.

"Someone has a temper."

It took every part of strength in her body not to smack him.

"I'm being serious," she said. "Leave me alone, I'm not interested in making friends."

"Alright, I'll leave you be, Wallace," Sirius said and headed for the door with a smile, "For now."

"Where have you _been_?" Lily hissed as Romy sat down to dinner. "We've been worried sick!"

"Went for a fly," she shrugged. "No big deal."

"No big deal? You have an argument with Alice and then disappear and that's no big deal? Anything could have happened to you!"

"Thanks for blabbing, Alice."

Alice looked down and played around with her food.

"Don't take it out on her," Lily said, trying her best to keep her voice low. "This is a problem that you've got but I tell you one thing Romy, I am not going to stop befriending others just so it suits you."

"Whatever, Lily. I'm really not in the mood, so save the lecture okay? Just because all of a sudden you want in to Potter's pants doesn't mean I have to be civil back to them."

Before the word's even left her mouth, Romy knew she shouldn't have said what she did. Lily stood up.

"Lils, I'm sorry I didn't-"

It was too late, Lily was already storming out of the Great Hall. Romy sighed and pushed away her plate. She hated when they argued about this stuff because Lily and Alice both turned against her and she had no choice but to put up a defence and doing that brought out the worst side of Romy.

She stood up and Alice looked up at her.

"Where are you going?"

"For another fly."

Romy scanned the Gryffindor table until she found who she was looking for.

"Well look who it is, boys," Sirius grinned. "Oor bonnie wee lass Romy. Wit can we dae tae help ye oot?"

"We going to do some quidditch practice or not?" she asked.

* * *

 **Second update in one day or wit? I just can't stop writing! All of these ideas are coming to me at once and I just need to write them before I forget! I'm really starting to feel like this is structuring quite well and I hope you guys agree too!**

 **Please review!**

 **Abbey xoxo**


	4. Fearless

Romy slumped herself down in the changing rooms of the quidditch stadium, letting her broomstick clutter against the ground. She was out of breath, sweating and absolutely shattered. She stared at the ceiling, mentally abusing herself for asking Sirius and James to train her up for quidditch trials all to please Lily and Alice, just so she could prove she was over her phase of not letting people in.

She composed herself quickly when she heard both Sirius and James walking in from the pitch.

"I want to make a bet with you," James declared as he walked in. "If you get on the team tomorrow, I'll give you 50 galleons and if you don't, I'll kiss Gatrell Goyle."

As much as she didn't want to, Romy smiled at the thought of James kissing the Slytherin who - to say the least - wasn't the best looking girl in the school.

"You're really that confident that I'll get it?"

"We are without a doubt and if you don't, I'm going to get Wood striped of captain," Sirius grinned.

"Well, thanks for the help guys," Romy smiled. "Now I'm gonna go shower."

"Here?" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah..."

"So you're going to walk up to the castle alone?"

"Yes..."

"Are you sure? We can stay or even I can stay just so you're not going to up alone in the dark."

"I'll be fine, Black," she smirked. "I can protect myself."

She turned into the girls changing room and then to the showers, not looking back at the two boys. She didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed that they were already trying to be the protective friends. It was everything she didn't want, yet she was enjoying the attention she was getting from them. Without giving it another thought, she peeled her clothes of and turned the shower on.

Sirius wasn't kidding when he said it would be dark, Romy thought to herself. She remembered with summer dying out, the night came quicker. She began her long walk back to the castle with her broomstick and wand in hand.

She tensed as she could hear movement behind her but every time she turned around, there was nothing there, making her more anxious. It was only when a black dog appear to walk beside her did she truly get a fright.

"Oh my god you scared me there," she stopped and crouched down to it. "How did you get out here?"

The dog licked her face and she giggled.

"Well you can protect me on the way up to the castle I guess, can't you?" She said giving his hair a ruffle.

She reached the main entrance and gave the dog a pet goodbye and in return, he gave her another lick. With a smile on her face, she turned on her heel and headed in to the castle. On her way up the staircase, she couldn't stop thinking about the dog. She had never came across one that was so friendly, especially with it just roaming the grounds, she expected it to be dangerous. She reached the Fat Lady and entered upon giving her the password. Lily and Alice were both sitting by the fire.

"Hey guys," Romy said taking a seat next to them.

Lily narrowed her eyes and Alice only gave her a small smile.

"How was your fly?" Alice asked.

"Yeah it was good, Black and Potter were helping me train for quidditch trials tomorrow, they think I could get on the team."

Romy smiled triumphantly but it faded. Lily was refusing to look at her.

"Lil," she said, lowering her voice. "I'm really _really_ sorry about earlier I was just so angry with everything and I promise that will be the last argument we will ever have over it okay? I asked them to help me so that I could be like you guys and want to be friends with people. I want to change to save our friendship."

Lily still didn't look but her face became more relaxed. Romy knew it was working so she took a deep breath and continued.

"In return, I will wake up each morning without arguing _and_ I will keep my side of the room tidy," she paused as Lily smiled, declaring that Romy had won her over. "For a week and you've already smiled so you can't go in a mood with me now."

Grinning, she hugged Lily.

"Now would you look at that, Prongs," Sirius said walking in to the common room, James behind him. "Oor two burds are gettin' oan."

Romy blushed furiously and turned back to Lily.

"Burds?" she asked, confused.

"It means girlfriend," Romy replied, trying her best not to smile.

How could any girl not be somewhat flattered that Sirius Black was calling her his girlfriend? Lily, however, did not take it this way and shot up from the couch.

"I am _not_ and _never_ will be Potter's girlfriend, Black! Do you understand me?"

"Calm down, Evans, I was just having a laugh."

"Lilykins, don't be like that," James stepped forward.

This time, Lily got her wand out. "Don't call me that," she snarled.

Romy and Alice sat and watched the scene unfold as both James and Lily got in to another yelling match over how she would never like him and how James would insist that it would one day happen. Sirius had taken a seat beside them.

"Make it up to the castle alright, Wallace?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just like I told you I would."

She decided against telling him or anyone else about the dog. She didn't know why, she just didn't feel it was necessary for anyone to know. She noticed Sirius smiling.

"What you smiling at?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he shook his head and stood up. "I think it's time to go to bed, don't you? Big day tomorrow you know."

Romy blushed once more as he walked away up to the boys dormitories. What was going on?


	5. Hope For The Best

Of all days, quidditch trials had to be in the pouring rain. Romy stood shivering after her trial at being a chaser. The new starts were now being forced to watch old team members try out again, although it was obvious that they were going to get back on. She watched as Sirius hit every single bludger that came his way and James got the quaffle in without fail. Marlene McKinnon that shared a room with Romy was also trying out again as keeper.

"Right Potter, try and aim them at McKinnon to let her actually block them!"

A few laughed but Romy was too cold and nervous to laugh. She just wanted to know if she had done it. There was only 3 places up for grabs - chaser, beater and seeker and Romy only tried out for one. She felt she did well and James was even practicing with her at one point like the previous night so she had someone she felt comfortable with beside her but that didn't mean anything. Wood could still decide he didn't want her on the team and if he did, she would never live down the embarrassment of not being good enough. After James started deliberately throwing the quaffle at Marlene (which she successfully caught) they were called down. Sirius grinned at Romy as he got of his broom and walked over to her, James following.

"Remember our bet, wee one," James said, pulling her in to a side hug.

Romy tried not to smile at James calling her 'wee one' but she couldn't help it and she also couldn't help notice that he didn't take his arm away from around her shoulders. A few minutes passed and after talking with his co-captain, Fraser Wood cleared his throat and gained everyone's attention.

"Okay, so everyone from last year's team – Black, McKinnon, Potter and Prewett – welcome back to the team," he paused to let everyone applaud. James and Sirius gave each other a high five. "Now, all of you guys gave a great effort but as you know, there's only three places available for this year's team and I can only take the strongest of those who tried out."

James squeezed Romy's shoulder and she looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her but he was smiling confidently.

"So, congratulations to our new beater, McLaggen. Our new chaser, Wallace –"

Romy didn't hear who the seeker was because both James and Sirius erupted in cheers and engulfed her in a hug. She was squashed between their two sweaty and soaking bodies and was probably the only girl in the whole planet that did not want to be in the middle. But she was and she couldn't help but laugh. She had done it.

When they pulled away, Marlene ran over to her.

"I'm so happy you made it!" She said pulling Romy in to another hug. It was a lot easier to breathe in this one than it had been with James and Sirius.

"Thank Merlin I don't need to kiss Gatrell," James sighed. "I'll have your galleons to you soon-"

"I don't want them, Potter," Romy smiled. "I just want a shower right now."

"Yeah you are a little…what's the word… is it _boggin'_?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," she laughed. "You coming, Marlene?"

She caught Marlene smiling at Sirius, who was smiling back at her. Without even waiting for a reply Romy just left, she _really_ needed a shower.

"How did you do?!" Lily said, running up to her the minute she entered the common room.

"Say hello to Gryffindor's new chaser," Romy smiled.

Much to her surprise, Lily hugged her. "I can't believe I'll actually have to come to quidditch games now but it'll be worth it!"

Romy laughed and sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"Where's Alice?"

"Her and Frank are studying in the library," Lily replied. "They are so cute together."

"I know, I'm so glad she's happy."

The pair sat in silence and watched the flames in the fire. They were soon disturbed by what Romy could only guess was the rest of the quidditch team coming through the portrait. Sirius made his way over to the girls.

"What do you to drink?" he asked.

They both looked at each other, Lily being the first to pipe up.

"We don't and even if we did, we wouldn't be doing it in school, Black!"

"Come on, you would really miss a celebratory party for your friend getting on to the team?"

Romy had to look away because she was blushing. Why did this keep happening? Were they really throwing a party for her? Surely not. It was probably just one for the team being chosen. That made more sense, she was being so vain.

"Just butterbeer, Black," Romy said.

He winced. "Really? Okay but I will get firewhisky down you, Wallace," he stood up and looked back at Lily. "You too, Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Romy, "He's possibly a bigger pain than Potter."

Romy didn't say anything but she strongly disagreed.

* * *

 **Really short chapter, mainly because it's just a filler. I'm just going to assume you guys are enjoying it and continue writing, mainly because I believe it will help me stay sane over summer.**

 **Fly With Me - Jonas Brothers**

 **Abbey xoxo**


	6. Really Don't Care

It was the first party Romy had ever attended in her time at Hogwarts and she had decided that was why she was sitting awkwardly on the couch with her butterbeer, not knowing where to look. Lily was sitting with her, talking to Mary MacDonald and Alice was off somewhere with Frank, probably snogging. Suddenly, a cheer erupted from those closest to the dormitory stairs and Romy turned to see who it was. The Marauders. From the beginning of the party, each time a member of the quidditch team entered the common room, there was a cheer. Romy's cheer was very quiet, mainly because no one knew who she was but that didn't bother her.

"You want some of my firewhisky?"

She looked up to see Sirius smiling down at her.

"I'm fine the now, thanks," she replied.

He sat next to her, James was already beside Lily, Peter just stood awkwardly beside the couch and Remus was now talking Lily's place of talking to Mary.

"So you glad you got on the team?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I am, I never really ever gave quidditch a thought before. I just liked to fly."

"Have you been flying for long?"

"Since before Hogwarts," she shrugged. "It's just always been there."

"You'll be everyone's favourite chaser in no time," he grinned and took a drink.

"Thanks?" she laughed.

"I've yet to see you talk Scottish to me, you know," he said to her.

"I hate to break this to you but a lot of people _don't_ actually talk like that you know," Romy tried not to roll her eyes. "Like yeah we say some of the words but it's not on purpose it's just the way it comes out."

"Still, I'm expecting a sentence like that from you once a day."

"You're kidding right?" she laughed.

"Hey, Sirius…"

Romy looked up to see Marlene looking down at the two of them. Romy gave her a smile but Marlene wasn't looking at her anymore, it was all Sirius and much to her shock, he stood up and gave her a hug and they both walked away with Romy almost certain she heard him offering Marlene a drink.

"He was just talking to me there wasn't he?"

Initially, she was saying it to herself but Peter had overheard and looked at her with wide eyes and just nodded.

"Does every girl have an effect on him like that?" she asked him.

He sighed. "Pretty much."

It was safe to say that Sirius had just completely ditched Romy for Marlene because she didn't see him for the rest of the night and as much as she didn't want it to, it bothered her. He had been so _rude_. He didn't even say goodbye. Who does things like that? He clearly didn't enjoy her company as much as she was lead to believe and with that she decided she had had enough and went up to her room.

When she walked in, she saw Mary crawling in to bed.

"You not really in the mood for the party either?" Mary asked.

Romy shook her head.

"Congratulations on getting on the team, by the way."

"Thanks," Romy replied.

She knew she was being short with Mary when she didn't deserve it but she couldn't help it. Sirius had proved that she just shouldn't have bothered making friends because in the end, you're just sometimes not worth it.

Monday morning came too quickly for Romy's liking. She had spent Sunday in the library studying, not even bothering going to lunch or dinner because she couldn't even be bothered _looking_ at Sirius never mind talking to him.

"Romy you promised me you would get up without a problem," Lily huffed.

"Cool," Romy replied, pulling the covers over her.

"Unbelievable," Lily muttered.

Romy really couldn't care less. She was not in the mood to deal with people today and that included Lily and Alice. She couldn't show them that she didn't want to interact with others though because they would know and they would be in another argument over it soon enough if that was the case.

"Roms, please come to breakfast, you didn't eat all day yesterday," Alice said softly.

Rolling her eyes, knowing Alice was right, she pulled the covers off herself and got ready not even bothering to make an effort in her appearance. She didn't want to look approachable today.

When they entered the Great Hall, the Marauders were already there in their usual spot but Romy just kept walking and sat further up the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked.

Romy shrugged, "Nothing I'm just not in the mood for their shite today, okay?"

Lily look startled at her response but she didn't fight it. Romy only assumed that she was glad to get a break from James. From what she had heard, he had pestered her the full time on Saturday night and it resulted in Lily screaming at him and hexing him just to get him to leave her alone. Other than that, that was all she had heard from the party. Nothing else seemed to have happened although she did wonder why Marlene had said hello to Sirius…

"Look at her," Alice said, pointing her head down the table, "She wasn't long on that was she?"

Romy inwardly groaned. Why did she have to wonder about Marlene and Sirius? Just why? She followed Alice's direction to see Sirius and Marlene locked in a kiss. Now she knew why Marlene had said hi to Sirius.

* * *

 **Hmm...so how is Romy going to feel about that? I feel like it's a cliffhanger but at the same time it's not so I hope you guys aren't angry at me for it.**

 **Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato**

 **Please review!**

 **Abbey xoxo**


	7. Somethings Gotta Give

To her happiness, Romy stuck to her word and stayed away from the Marauders. The only one she willingly talked to was Remus and that's because it was Remus and she actually enjoyed his company. James would try talk to her but it faltered because him and Sirius were a double act when it came to being around her and Sirius was either always with Marlene or Romy would just point blank ignore him. She didn't know if it was bothering him and she didn't care. She knew that Lily and Alice had picked up on it but they never brought it up but Romy already had her argument ready: she was still speaking to Remus.

"Library tonight?"

She was packing up in potions when Remus had stopped to talk to her.

"Sorry," she said putting her bag on her shoulder. "Quidditch practice."

"Ah, okay. Good luck with that," he smiled and they both left the classrooms.

Remus knew that Romy wasn't talking to Sirius but he just didn't know why and really, neither did she. Sure ,she knew that they would soon lose interest in her but the way Sirius had went about it annoyed her more.

"He's really frustrated at you, by the way," he said.

"Why? It's not as if I was a big part of his life before this year."

"I know but I think it's just because you immediately cut him off without any explanation and you're still talking to the rest of us."

Romy knew he was trying to get information from her as to why she just cut Sirius off but she didn't owe anyone an explanation. Sirius proved she was no vital ingredient in his life and he was nothing in hers so she decided it was time for their short lived friendship to end.

"Well he's got Marlene to keep him company now anyway," she replied and sighed thinking of how hellish quidditch practice was going to be.

Luckily for Romy, quidditch practice went well. She only had to talk to James and Marlene but that also meant staying away from Sirius was difficult. During the breaks, she just watched the three and thought back to only a few days ago when it was her standing talking to the two boys, not Marlene. She frowned at herself, annoyed that she was becoming somewhat jealous of Marlene. It wasn't her fault Sirius decided she was better than Romy but it was at the same time. If she hadn't interrupted their conversation, she and Sirius might still be friends…

The minute practice was over, Romy shot away into the changing rooms in order to avoid Sirius. She didn't know why it was bothering her that they weren't talking but she didn't like it. She got showered and changed quickly and ran out onto the grouds.

"Wallace!"

She knew that voice. Before she even had time to run, Sirius was walking beside her. She didn't say a word.

"You gonna talk to me yet?" he asked.

She gave him a quick glance and noticed he wasn't smiling like the other times he tried to get her to talk to him. She knew she had to say something.

"Dunno," she shrugged.

"Why are you acting like you hate me?"

She shrugged, "Dunno."

He grabbed her shoulders, bringing her to a stop. "I want an answer. A real one."

She could feel her face start to burn up at his touch and she didn't know why. She didn't know why things to do with Sirius were bothering her and that was making her even more annoyed.

"Didn't think it would bother you much if I just didn't talk to you, I mean you only started talking to me on the train here it wasn't as if I was close to you or anything."

"Actually, I thought we were becoming really good friends, best friends actually," he said, coldly.

"I don't do friends, Black," she copied his tone.

He looked shocked. "What?"

"I don't do friends. All I've had, since 1st year, is Alice and Lily and that's been enough. Right now, with everything that's going on, it's really not worth caring about others because the more you care, the more you hurt."

That was it. He knew her downfall but instead of that hard cold look that he gave her, he grinned. She wanted to slap him, especially for the other night. How could he honestly say he thought they were friends when he just got up and walked away from her without any form of explanation?

"I know what's going on in the world too, Romy but you need friends to help you get by and believe me, I plan on getting you back to being my friend."

She rolled her eyes. Why did no one _understand_?

"I don't want you as my friend."

"Tough."

"I mean it, Black."

"I don't care," he replied, still grinning. "I'm going to get to the bottom of your whole thought procedure and then make you look at life in a different way, mark my words."

Before she could argue back, he was gone and heading up to the castle. She groaned and followed. What had she just gotten herself in to?

* * *

 **Short, I know but I promise that the next one will be longer and fuller!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Somethings Gotta Give by All Time Low**

 **Abbey xoxo**


	8. Two Worlds Collide

Sirius was spending so much time with Romy that she was almost 100% sure that Marlene hated her. She would hardly speak a word to Romy during the day and rarely worked with her during quidditch practice, always choosing James when she had to pass the quaffle. No matter how many times Romy tried to push Sirius away from her and towards Marlene, the more Sirius would stick to her. It was frustrating. Romy was in the library with Remus and Lily when Sirius sat next to Romy.

"So where we going on the Hogsmeade trip?"

" _We_ are not going anywhere together on the Hogsmeade trip," Romy said to him. " _You_ are going with your girlfriend."

"We can all go together then," he shrugged.

"Black," Lily cut in. "Marlene is getting upset at how little time you're spending with her."

"She never says anything."

"She's a girl," Romy said. "We never do."

Finally, Sirius seemed to realise that he was abandoning his girlfriend. "Well then, Wallace, looks like we should make up for lost time."

"What?"

"We will spend all day Sunday together," he declared.

"No we will not."

"Yes, we will."

"No, Black, we won't."

Romy could tell that Lily and Remus were watching with amused looks on their faces but she was not even close to finding the situation funny. There was a knock on the window they were sitting closest to in the library. It was Romy's owl. She got up and took the letter from it, fear pulsing through her. Her parents rarely wrote to her unless it was important.

 _Romy,_

 _I do not want you to panic but there was an incident while your Father was at work. All I can put in this letter is that he was out on a call that was dealing with a you-know-what mark and it wasn't all it seemed to be. I have written to Dumbledore to allow you to come visit him this Saturday in St. Mungos. He's doing well and is looking forward to seeing you._

 _Love Mum x_

Folding the letter, Romy cleared her throat and began to pack up her things.

"Is everything alright, Roms?" Lily asked, a worried look in her eyes.

Romy nodded, holding back tears. "I'm fine. Excuse me."

She left the library without looking back. She didn't know where she was going, she just kept going down the stairs. She then heard footsteps behind her and a hand was on her shoulder. She grabbed her wand and turned to the person.

Sirius looked at her startled.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She could feel the tears coming forcefully.

Sirius didn't say anything, he just lead her down a corridor and stopped in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit. She watched as he seemed to tickle the pear, which in return, squirmed about and transformed in to a door knob. He opened the door and beckoned for her to go in first. When Romy walked in, she realised she was in the Hogwarts kitchens. There were almost a hundred house elves wandering around. One walked up to the both of them.

"What can Nitsy get for Misses and Mister?"

Sirius looked at Romy.

"Can I just have a hot chocolate, please?" Romy asked.

"Make that two," Sirius said.

The house elf bowed and then walked off. Romy sat at the edge one of the four tables, set out like the Great Hall and Sirius sat next to her.

"How did you know this was here?" she asked.

He smiled slightly. "We have our way of finding places in Hogwarts that no one else knows about."

Nitsy appeared and gave them their hot chocolates and the both thanked her and sat in silence for a while.

"You okay?" Sirius asked her.

She nodded.

"It didn't seem it."

She took in a deep breath, trying not to choke up as she spoke. "I just got a letter about my dad, that's all."

"Is everything okay?" Sirius questioned softly.

"He's in St. Mungos. He had an accident at work…" She looked at Sirius before continuing. Should she tell him? Sirius didn't look as though he was going to pressure her in to talking so she decided to just come out with it. "He's an auror, so naturally I'm worried."

"Was it bad?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, mum wouldn't say…"

She thought back to her letter. _'You-know-what mark'_. It made Romy sick thinking about it. She pulled the letter from out her bag and slid it over to Sirius for him to read. She realised he would probably understand. She watched as he began to read and he frowned once finished.

"You not wanting to have friends, is it to do with this?" he asked.

She nodded. "Since forever, my family have been aurors but since…Voldemort has been rising it's been getting more dangerous. It's not on a scale for the papers to be reporting because the ministry think they can stop him before he gets too powerful… My mum, dad and my aunt are all that's left of us. I can't pretend that it's not happening."

She didn't even know it was happening but tears were falling on to her cheeks as she thought of how many family members she has lost. They were a close family that have went through the worse and this wasn't even the start of it all. Sirius wiped away her tears and pulled her in to a hug.

"You can't push away people that want to be in your life, Romy," he muttered.

She sighed. "I know."

Sirius Black had broken through her defence barriers and for the first time, Romy didn't want to fight back.

* * *

 **I love this chapter. What are your thoughts?**

 **Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato**

 **Abbey xoxo**


	9. Little Bit of Truth

"We have arranged it so that the Floo Network will take you to the corridor just outside your Fathers ward," Professor McGonagall stated. "So all you have to do is walk through the doors on your right and he'll be there. Now, visiting is only for an hour so you're due back at 4pm so I'll be here waiting for you so please be back on time."

Romy nodded at the witch and then stepped in to the large fireplace in the office. McGonagall placed a cup of Floo powder in front of her and she grabbed some.

"St. Mungos!"

Keeping her elbows close to her body, Romy closed her eyes as she flew past all of the other fireplaces on the network. Soon enough, she was sliding through the fireplace at St. Mungos. She stood up and dusted herself off and looked to the right. The sign above the door read 'Spell Damage'. She took a deep breath and walked in, looking around for her Father when she seen him at the bed closest to the window.

"Romy!" He exclaimed when he seen her.

"Dad," she murmured and ran to him, giving him a hug. He chuckled.

"It's good to see you," he smiled. "Bet you're glad to be getting a day out of Hogwarts."

She tilted her head and looked at him sadly. "I just wish this wasn't the reason why."

"I'm fine," he said, waving a hand to disregard her comment. "Just a curse that went wrong."

"What curse?"

"It doesn't matter, Romy."

"Yes it does. What curse was it, Dad?"

She saw him looking at her with narrowed eyes. He looked exhausted but he was giving in to her, he always did.

"Cruciatus," he started. "But I promise, I am _fine_."

"Why are they keeping you her for so long? Can't you rest at home?" She questioned.

"It's complicated, Roms," he replied with a sigh, knowing fine well she would question him at that answer as well.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Wallace," a Healer intervened. "But it's time for your Skele-gro-"

"You're _what_?" Romy exclaimed. "What the hell happened, Dad?"

Brandon Wallace smiled at the Healer. "If you could just leave it on the table I'll get it in a moment." He then turned to his daughter, his voice lowered. "Romy, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I promise you, I'm fine but I need you to stop worrying about me and focus on your studies at Hogwarts. I know you plan to be an auror and it hurts me knowing you'll be in the same dangerous position as me but we need everyone we can get. However, for now I need you to forget what's going on out in the world and solely focus on Hogwarts. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and felt tears sting her eyes. "I just can't not worry about you."

He pulled her from her seat and into a hug. "I know."

"So where's mum?" Romy wondered.

"She should be here in a few minutes, she takes her lunch at work late now so she can come and visit," her dad smiled. "So what's been happening at school? You haven't written."

"Well I'm on the quidditch team-"

"Really?" A woman's voice said.

Romy turned to see her mother standing there. Eleanor Wallace have her husband a kiss on the cheek before sitting beside her daughter.

"You've never mentioned anything about wanting to play quidditch before."

"She always has been a good flyer, Eleanor," her father said.

"Well some boys seen me flying and said I should go for chaser so they helped me practice and I got it," Romy prayed her mother wouldn't question her on who the boys were but she knew she would.

"And who are these boys?"

Romy shrugged, "Just my friends."

"Don't they have names?"

"Yes, they do."

"What are they?"

"Sirius and James and then there's Remus and Peter."

"Second names?"

"Oh come on," her father interrupted. "You two are worse than each other when it comes to questioning people! And you know second names don't matter, dear."

Romy stared at her parents. Her dad a muggleborn Gryffindor and her mum a pureblood Ravenclaw. Two completely different worlds pushed together. The conversation on the Marauders ended there as the family just talked away about small things that were happening in their lives. Romy looked at the time and seen that it was five minutes to four.

"I better go," she said standing up. "Professor McGonagall wanted me back for four."

She leaned and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Bye, darling, let me know how your first quidditch match goes!"

"I will dad," she smiled.

"I'll walk you to the Floo network," her mum said.

As the two of them walked, Romy knew what her mum was going to ask her. They pushed through the doors and stood in front of the fireplace.

"Are you seeing any of these boys?" Eleanor asked her daughter.

"No mum," Romy groaned.

Her mother pursed her lips. "Okay, now you better get going." She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Romy nodded and grabbed the Floo powder. "Hogwarts!"

When Romy arrived back at Hogwarts, she went straight outside and sat by a tree at the lake. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before with Sirius. She had told him everything about her, not even Alice and Lily knew that kind of information about her.

There was a rustling by the bushes and she saw the black dog emerge again. He walked over to her and lay beside her, his head laying in her lap.

"Hey buddy, where have you been?" She sighed, stroking back the fur on his head.

They both sat in silence and she looked down to see the dog almost falling asleep as she continuously clapped him. Romy didn't know how long she had sat there from but it had gotten dark and the moon was beginning to rise.

"Hey Roms, what you doing down here?"

Romy looked up at James who was with Peter.

"Just wanted some fresh air," she said, not wanting to move in case she upset the dog.

"And who's this?" James asked, looking down at the dog.

Romy looked as well. It was beginning to wake up.

"I don't know, this is the second time he's come up to me when I've been out in the grounds myself."

James bent down and clapped him.

"Well I think its best you get going, I'm sure this guy has somewhere to be."

Romy could have cursed James as the dog sat up. She was comfy but she knew he was right it was getting really dark.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" She asked as she stood up.

"We were just having a walk."

"Where Sirius and Remus?"

"Remus is in bed, he's not feeling too well and Sirius is off somewhere with Marlene."

The dog barked up at James and then walked away, brushing against Romy as he went.

* * *

 **Little Bit of Truth by You Me At Six**

 **Please review!**

 **Abbey xoxo**


	10. Roar

The next morning Romy woke up in an empty dormitory. She sat up and groaned when she noticed it was half 11 in the morning. Everyone was either going to be in the common room or in the Great Hall. She got out of bed and slid in to a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper, pulling her hair in to a bun. She made her way down the stairs to the common room and scanned it whilst making her way to the portrait hole, none of her friends were there.

When she walked in to the Great Hall she seen the Marauders and Marlene sitting with Lily and Alice sitting just a seat away from them. Sliding between Alice and Remus, Romy sat down.

"Nice to see you're awake, Sleeping Beauty," Lily smiled. "I thought I would let you have a long lie this morning because you had a long day yesterday."

"Thanks, Lils," Romy yawned. "I needed it."

She grabbed a bit of toast.

"How're you, Remus?" She asked. "James said you weren't feeling good last night."

He smiled weakly in return. He really didn't look well, she thought.

"I'm not bad, think I ended up oversleeping, though. How was things yesterday with your dad?"

"He's fine too," she smiled back. "He's-"

"Fine, don't tell me what you were up to last night. I don't care," Marlene shouted at Sirius. She stood up and then walked away.

The full Gryffindor table fell silent as eyes fell on Sirius. He just grinned at Romy.

"How's my lass?"

All Romy did was nod. Did James not tell her that Marlene and Sirius were together last night? Or had it all been a dream? She looked at Sirius who was still grinning. She couldn't shake the fact James must have lied so she looked at him as he sat beside Sirius.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What?" James replied with wide eyes.

"You said Sirius was with Marlene last night and she's saying she didn't know where Sirius was last night," she said, now looking at both the boys with a raised eyebrow. "Why lie?"

The two Marauders exchanged a glance then looked back and shrugged.

"It's a complicated matter," Sirius said.

"And it's a situation we can't disclose to non-Marauders," continued James.

She looked at Remus. "Do you know what they are hiding?"

Sirius and James both laughed, Peter joining in and Remus smiled weakly at her yet again.

"Of course I do," he said. "And you might even find out one day, also."

"You Marauders and your secrets," she sighed and took a bite out of her toast. "What am I going to do with yous?"

The next week flew in for Romy as Gryffindor's first match of the year was fast approaching. She woke up on the Saturday of the game, shaking. Her team thought she was good but how good would she actually be up against another team? All she had done was practice with people she knew and they knew the other players in the other house teams well. They knew their tactics and she didn't. Luckily, she thought, it was only Hufflepuff they were playing. She was dreading playing Slytherin.

She got up and got changed straight in to her quidditch clothes and headed down for breakfast. On her way down the stairs to the common room she could hear the familiar voices of her teammates.

"Alright, Roms?" asked Fraser.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"Is McKinnon up yet?"

"No," she shook her head. "Will I go get her?"

"No need," Marlene said, emerging from the stairs. "Let's get this over with."

Sirius went to greet her but she pushed by him and walked with the rest of the team. Sirius looked back and stopped to let Romy catch up with him and James.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he said.

"What's up, wee one?" James asked.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," Sirius said pulling her to his side. "It'll be fine, it's only Hufflepuff."

Conscious of Sirius being closer to her than he was his girlfriend, she moved out of his grasp and to the side of James so he was now in the middle of the two of them.

"Sirius maybe you should go speak to Marlene," Romy said.

He gave her a long look before nodding and going after her.

"Now, if I told him that, he wouldn't listen to me," James observed.

"Maybe he's scared of me," Romy laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," James replied, sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said shoving James.

"Nothing," he replied. "He even listens to you more than he does Marlene."

"That's because he seems to be blind when it comes to seeing how she feels," Romy reasoned. "I'm not going to let her sit and be upset so I think it's only right that I should tell him to go sort things out with his girlfriend."

"Well it looks as though he sorted things out with her anyway," James nudged Romy as they entered the Great Hall

Sirius and Marlene looked as though they were eating each other's faces. For some reason which Romy couldn't explain, she felt a pang of jealousy wave through her. Without even thinking, she strode right over to the table and sat down right across from the pair making as much noise as possible whilst doing so, trying to get them to separate. As she began to pile food on to her plate, she reached over to food on their side trying to see if that would take their attention away from each other but it didn't. She could tell James was sitting there pleasantly amused by it all. Taking a bite of her bacon, she decided enough was enough. She cleared her throat, causing them to pull away from each other and look at her.

She smiled.

"Excuse me for that but some of us don't want to bring our breakfast up."

Marlene seemed to growl at her as she went back to eating her breakfast but she swore that she saw Sirius grinning.

* * *

 **I can't decide if I like this chapter or not. I'll try better in the next one to actually get somewhere in the plot but I'm too scared to move to fast and I'm too scared to go too slow with it. Please tell me what you guys think?**

 **Roar by Katy Perry**

 **Abbey xoxo**


	11. That's What You Get

"Fraser Wood seemed to have spotted the snitch!"

Frank Longbottom's voice rung out through the quidditch pitch as Romy sped up towards the goals, passing to James who was just that bit ahead of her as she went. Gryffindor were winning 110-70 with Romy scoring 3 of them, Fabian Prewett scoring 3 and James scoring 5. Romy kept her eye out for Wood on the snitch as Frank's voice rung out the stadium yet againg, declaring that James had scored yet another goal.

"He's got it! Wood has the snitch! Gryffindor's won!"

With a sigh of relief, Romy smiled as James flew over to her and hugged her in mid-air.

"You did fantastic!" He said.

"Thanks," she laughed.

Both of them flew down and walked down towards the changing rooms. Behind her she could hear Marlene laugh and she didn't need to turn around to see that it was Sirius causing it. She couldn't look. She didn't know why but jealousy kept creeping through her. She sat in the changing room, pulling her gloves off and watched as the two kissed, yet again.

That was then it hit her.

She liked Sirius Black.

September soon ended and October arrived quicker than expected. Romy sat in the library with Lily and Remus. Alice always seemed to study with Frank and the rest just didn't care. Ever since her realisation that she liked Sirius, she tried to stay away from him yet stay his friend at the same time, which was quite an exhausting task. Every time she seen him, Marlene was there. It was as if she had leeched herself on to him and refused to let anyone else near him. Romy couldn't help but be annoyed at her because he did have other friends but if any girl took a foot near Sirius when he was alone, Marlene would come out of nowhere as if she had been watching him.

Romy didn't even let it bother her that she liked Sirius because she knew nothing would happen, anyway. His goal of the year was to befriend her and he did it within the first month of Hogwarts. She just missed his company. She hadn't spoken to him properly since the day she told him to go sort things out with Marlene.

"Roms?"

Zoning out of her thoughts, she looked at Remus.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I was daydreaming," she replied. "Were you talking to me?"

"I asked if you still wanted my Transfiguration notes to help with your essay," he smiled. Romy knew he was trying not to laugh at her in her daze.

"Sorry, yeah," she took the notes as he handed them to her.

She skimmed Remus' notes, not really taking them in as she stared at her half written essay. Sirius was occupying her mind too much to concentrate and it was beginning to affect her school work. She looked up from the notes to see Lily in a daydream of her own.

"What you dreaming about, Lils?" she asked her.

"Hmm?" Lily looked at her friend. "Nothing, sorry. I just got bored, I've been finished for ages but I couldn't be bothered moving."

"Scared you'll get landed with Frank and Alice in the common room?" Romy grinned.

"It's not even that, I _know_ I will," Lily sighed. "I think Alice only makes them sit with me because she feels sorry for me when you're not there but I honestly don't mind being alone."

"You should come to quidditch practice then."

Lily stared daggers at Romy as she laughed. "It's not funny. At least you'll be with me for Hogsmeade. I don't think I could handle them both for a full day."

Romy just nodded. She was looking forward to just a day out with no Marauders.

"There's Sev," Lily said standing up. "I'll just meet you back in the common room."

Watching her go, Romy turned back to her essay and groaned.

"Want to just leave it?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Romy nodded. "So what are you guys doing when you go to Hogsmeade?"

"Well I can only assume it'll just be James, Peter and I," he replied as he packed away his things. "Sirius will probably be with Marlene."

Romy never said anything. They both walked back to the common room and said their goodbyes to each other as Remus went up to the boy's dormitory. The common room was quiet but Romy managed to get the couch in front of the fire to herself. She curled up on it and pulled out her Potions book and tried to look busy.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting reading for, all she knew was that it was too late. Lily had been through and said goodnight and she was the only one left in the common room. Sitting her book down on the seat next to her she stretched and picked her bag up in order to put her book away. Only when she went to get it, the book was gone.

She stood up and pulled the cushions of the couch to see if it had slid down the side but it hadn't. She stood, hands on her hips and scanned the common room. There was no one else there but her. Where had it went?

Much to her disbelief, she turned back to sit on the couch, to think about where it could of went when she seen it floating right in front of her. Floating.

Cautiously, she put her hand on it and took it. She sat it in her bag then looked back to where it had been in front of her. She reached out again and suddenly felt cloth. She pulled it off, revealing a grinning Sirius Black.

"Want to go an adventure?"

* * *

 **So, what do you guys want to happen on this 'adventure'? Please review!**

 **That's What You Get by Paramore**

 **Abbey xoxo**


	12. Alone Together

Romy stared at Sirius with wide eyes.

"Where did you get an invisibility cloak?" she asked, completely astonished.

"It's James'," he replied, still grinning. "So you coming with me or not?"

Sirius but the invisibility cloak over his head and held the rest up for Romy to join him. It took her a while but she soon went under the cloak with him and he then pulled out a piece of parchment and opened it up.

"Hold this and tell me if anyone's coming," he said, handing it over to her.

"Sirius," Romy said seriously. "What is this?"

"It's a map."

She stared at the Gryffindor common room where it showed her and Sirius' names.

"Where did you get this?"

"We made it," he replied, a triumphant tone in his voice.

As they walked out in to the corridor, Romy just studied the map. There were no names roaming the corridors, as she expected.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Honeydukes."

"Honeydukes? Sirius they lock the castle doors at night," Romy said, panic rising in her.

"Trust me, Roms, it'll be okay, just keep an eye out on the map."

They didn't speak much as they walked through the castle, mainly because Romy was too engrossed in the map. Soon enough, they came to a stop in front of the one eyed witch portrait. Sirius glanced at the map and then took off the invisibility cloak and swung open the portrait.

"I didn't know this opened," Romy said in awe.

"No one does," Sirius said, flashing her a grin.

He stepped through the portrait whole which revealed a passageway. Romy followed him.

"How do you know this was here?" She asked.

"The map," Sirius began. "We didn't intend for it to reveal as much of the castle as it did but well, what could we do."

He stopped before a set of stairs and began to climb up them. He placed his palm on the surface above them and the tile above lifted up. Sirius moved the tile on to the flooring that was above them and climbed through the whole. He put a hand down to help pull Romy up from the last few steps.

"Does the map show Honeydukes?" she whispered.

"No," he replied, throwing the cloak back over them. "That's why we have this."

They stood in the cellar of Honeydukes and then Sirius pointed to a set of stairs going upwards to what only Romy could assume was Honeydukes sweet shop. As she walked up the stairs she realised how close Sirius and her had been the full way there. She tried to hide her blush as the entered the sweet shop.

"I was thinking we take some then head to the kitchens with it?" Sirius whispered in her ear.

Jumping slightly at how close he was to her, she simply nodded. He grabbed one of the bags they use to fill with sweets and handed it to Romy and then took one for himself. She followed him and filled the bag up of all her favourite sweets from the shop. It didn't take her long, she had memorised where all of them were from her numerous visits there.

He nudged her when he was finished and they both returned back to the cellar and through the passageway. Slipping off the cloak once again, Romy watched Sirius as he began to eat his sweets.

"Did you see me on the map tonight?" she asked.

He simply nodded and Romy looked at the map. The cover page was on show and she read it.

 _'Messrs Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present you, The Marauders Map'_

"I really don't understand your nicknames," Romy said to him.

He smiled slightly. "You'll find out their meaning one day, maybe."

Romy watched him as he walked one side her. His hair was its usual black mess but somehow it just seemed to sit so perfectly. She travelled down his body and it was then she noticed he was only wearing a t-shirt and jogging bottoms. His muscles bulged through the arms of the top and Romy found herself imagining them wrapped around her waist, pulling them close to Sirius' body...

"Roms?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to come under the cloak or?" he laughed. It almost resembled a bark.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled and joined him under the cloak. They made their short journey to the kitchens. Sirius tickled the pear and the door opened for them. There were no house elves in sight but they didn't need anything made for them anyway.

"So what made you want to go on this adventure?" Romy asked, opening her sweets.

"We haven't spoken in a while," Sirius shrugged, his lips smacking off each other as he ate. "Thought I'd take my best friend out."

" _Best friend_?" She raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Well my best _girl_ friend," he said, returning the smile.

She loved his smile.

"You did really well on Saturday by the way," he continued. "You were brilliant for that being your first game."

"Thanks," she replied, trying not to blush.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to say that to you after the game, I was kind of ambushed."

"I saw," she replied, not amused.

"I am sorry about Mar, it's just...she's just so clingy and seems to love public displays of affection."

"So I've noticed."

"You don't like her do you?"

"What?" Romy said, quite surprised at his question. "What makes you say that?"

"The way you always act when she's around, it's like you can't stand her."

"It's not that, Sirius, I honestly do like Marlene but it's just the way she acts. It is literally like she's obsessed with you."

That was it. She'd said it. There was no going back now, he was either going to hate her for it or just deal with it. After all, she was his 'best girl friend'.

"I know," he said scrunching up his empty sweet bag. "I didn't expect her to be like this at all and I'll admit it's off putting."

"Really?" she was surprised at him agreeing.

"Yeah, I keep saying she'll get better but I honestly don't know if she will," he sighed.

"Do you like her?" Romy asked quietly. "Like _really_ like her?"

"Course I like her but I don't see it lasting long."

"You're Sirius Black, the ladies' man. You'll still be having fun when all of us are having families," she joked.

Sirius didn't reply immediately and Romy worried that she had went too far. He just stared at her but he then smiled.

"You never know, I might surprise you and find a girl, Roms."

She laughed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You doubt me too much."

"Not at all," she replied smiling. "I've missed talking to you, believe it or not."

"What?" he said leaning forward. "Miss Romy I-don't-need-friends Wallace missed talking to me?"

"Shut up," she muttered but smiled all the same. "I've just missed your terrible Scottish accent."

"Ach, hen, dinnae worry aboot me am still ha'ing ma meetin's."

"Meetings?"

"Well, when I decided we were to be friends I heard a little first year talking in the common room, his accent is really thick and he actually says Scottish words unlike you," he smirked. "So I help him with his Transfiguration and in return he teaches me Scottish words and phrases."

"Please tell me you're joking?"

"My dearest Romy, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Are you really helping him with Transfiguration?" she questioned.

"Don't say it like that, I got an O in the exam thank you very much," he said crossing his arms.

"I must say, I am a little shocked."

"Well," he said getting off his seat. "We better get going, McGonagall is patrolling the corridors and she's starting at the dungeons so I say we move before she gets any closer."

He held out a hand for her, with that grin of his spreading across his face.

She took it, trying not to faint at the fact their hands were touching.

* * *

 **Longest chapter so far or what? I honestly didn't mean for it to be this long but I just had to get everything in the one chapter. I know not a lot really happens but I really just had to have Romy and Sirius just be together alone for the first time in a while in order to help the story progress in the way I needed it to. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I already knew the song I wanted for this chapter before I even started writing it and it's Alone Together by Fall Out Boy. I adore it.**

 **I was also thinking, I know there is a few ways to pronounce Romy. I know two girls with the name and it's pronounced different ways. R-oh-my is the way I pronounce the character Romy but of course if you prefer to maybe pronounce it just as R-hom-y that's fine! Just thought I'd clear that up.**

 **Anyway, please review! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Abbey xoxo**


	13. Bad Blood

"Wallace!"

Romy stopped in her tracks and turned to see who had shouted on her. It was the morning after her and Sirius' adventure and she was the tiredest she had ever been. James Potter was sitting grinning at her.

"What?"

"Come sit," he patted the empty seat next to him in the common room. When she sat down, she saw he was writing what looked like a list. "It's Sirius' birthday on the 30th, so I was wondering if you would help me with the party preparations."

Romy raised an eyebrow. "Should you not maybe ask Marlene to help you with this?"

"Well, I would but it's hard enough to get her away from Sirius never mind trying to get her to plan a party in secret for him."

"Point taken," she sighed. She wasn't really in the mood for another Gryffindor party, considering what happened at the last one she attended. "What's this list for then?"

"That is what I plan on getting to make the party a good old fashion Marauders party," he started. "Your job is simply to invite people."

"How am I supposed to know who to invite?" she replied, exasperated. "James, I don't speak to anyone else bar you guys."

"Calm down, all you need to do is get the full house to agree. Not everyone will come anyway."

She groaned. "Please don't make me do this, I'm really not a people person."

"Tough," he grinned.

"Bloody idiot," she muttered and stood up. "I'm going to go get breakfast before Potions, are you coming?"

"Already ate," he replied. "I have a party to prepare!"

The Marauders will be the death of me, Romy thought to herself as she left the common room.

"Today we will be brewing Draught of Living Death!" Professor Slughorn declared. "I want you all to work in partners and to ensure that you will be working just as equally hard as your partner, I will be choosing who you work with."

His eyes seemed to rest on the table Romy was sitting at. It was her, Lily, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter.

"Black, I want you to go with, ah, how about the other Black?"

Sirius looked over at his cousin Bellatrix and then back to Slughorn and smiled slightly.

"I don't really recommend that, sir," he said. "But if you insist.

"I do," Slughorn replied. "Ms. Evans just you stay there with Mr. Pettigrew..."

Romy felt nervous as he rung through other names in the class. James had been paired with Gatrell Goyle (Romy couldn't help but laugh at that one) and Remus was with Alecto Carrow. She looked around the room realising there was only one other person left.

"Mr. Snape, if you would like to join Ms. Wallace right here," Slughorn said.

Severus Snape seemed to mutter under his breath as he got up from his seat. He threw his bag beside his seat and sat next to Romy.

"Now, you will only have the instruction of your books to follow. I'll not be helping you."

As Romy looked for the potion instructions she couldn't help but look at Snape's book. It was covered in notes and she couldn't help but feel nauseous at the fact he had actually written on a book. She despised people who wrote in books. He opened the page to the Draught of Living Death. Romy had to stop herself from letting out a breath of relief. There were no notes on that page.

"You can do the Sopophorus Beans," Snape said to her. "But... I think perhaps squashing them with the blade would prove more effective."

Romy scanned the instructions. "But the instructions say to cut."

"Squashing them will pour the juice out."

"But-"

" _Don't_ argue with me," Snape hissed.

Romy looked taken aback at Snape's outburst but she did as he said anyway. She noticed Lily was going the potion herself, giving Peter little things to do now and then. She wished she had been so lucky. Her eyes skimmed across the room to where Sirius and Bellatrix were. The pair were sitting at the table, Bellatrix was sitting with her arms crossed and Sirius was sitting with his elbows propped up on the table, his chin resting on his hands. He caught her looking over and he turned his eyes in towards his nose. Romy couldn't help but laugh. Snape turned and glared at her so she took that as an instruction to get back to work on the potion.

"You're doing it _wrong_ ," Snape said and grabbed the beans from Romy and took his own blade. "I'll just do it seeing as you're clearly incapable of following instructions."

"Says you," Romy retorted. "You can't even follow the bloody _instructions in the book_!"

"Don't speak to me that way."

"Well don't you speak to me that way."

"Filthy blood traitor," he muttered.

A red jet of light flew across the room and Snape was threw from the desk and in to a shelf that was behind them.

" _BLACK_!" Slughorn yelled across the room. "DUMBLEDORES OFFICE, _NOW_!"

Sirius was grinning in Romy's direction while he left the room.

Romy continued the potion herself as Snape was taken to the Hospital Wing by Lily (much to Romy's dismay) and she managed to get it to turn lilac. She couldn't sit still in charms, especially because Sirius wasn't there. How did he know what Snape had said to her? Why did he even bother defending her? And where was he now?

The minute Charms was over with, Romy cleaned her things up quickly and left.

"Romy!"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Romy turned around and was face to face with Marlene.

"Do you know where Sirius is?" She asked.

"Not really-"

"Not really? So you at least know something? What is it?"

Sirius wasn't kidding when he said she was obsessive. Romy couldn't quite believe the way Marlene was acting. She had lived in the same room with her since first year and she had never believed for her to act this way about a boy. She had always came across as an independent girl who didn't really care about boys. She was basically the girl version of Sirius but clearly, being with Sirius made her change.

"He hexed Snape in Potions-"

" _Why_?"

"I-I'm not too sure."

"Romy," she sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me nowadays."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel so scared, as if someone else is going to catch his attention and take him away from me. I've never been in a relationship with a boy who gets just as much attention from girls as I do from boys. It's terrifying."

Marlene really did look upset. Romy didn't know he well enough to comfort her either and instead of being jealous that she was even with Sirius in the first place, she actually felt sorry for her.

"Marlene, James is having a surprise party for Sirius' birthday next week and he asked me to invite people to it and basically help him plan it," she started. "But I think you should be the one to do it. You're his girlfriend and you know him better than me. He'll really appreciate it when he finds out you helped with the party."

Marlene smiled at Romy sweetly.

"I think we all know that you are probably closer to Sirius than me," she laughed a little. "But thanks, I'll talk to James about that later. Thanks Roms."

Romy sighed as Marlene walked off, almost skipping. As Romy went to follow, she felt herself being thrown forward, her face smacking off the ground.

Holding her head, she rolled over, Bellatrix Black's jeering face was staring down at her.

* * *

 **Another long chapter for you guys! Please let me know if you feel like I'm moving to slow or fast with the whole Romy/Sirius relationship and even if it's bad criticism of the story, please let me know! I just want to make this story the best it can be!**

 **Bad Blood by Taylor Swift**

 **Abbey x**


	14. Careful

"Look who it is," Bellatrix sneered. "Not got my cousin to defend you now, do you?"

Romy's head was still spinning that she didn't even have the strength to search through her robes to get her wand. All she could do was pray that someone walked by soon.

"A little helpless Gryffindor," she laughed and looked at her friends. Her younger sister, Narcissa was there along with Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Alecto and Amacus Carrow and Lucius Malfoy. "I think we should have a little fun with this filthy blood traitor - _Cruci_ -"

"ROMY!"

Romy closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting for the pain to wash over her. But it didn't. She looked up to see Lily running over to her with Snape.

"Still hanging with the _mudbloods,_ Snape?" Bellatrix said, her wand now at Snape's throat. " _He_ won't appreciate that."

"Mind your own business, Bella," Snape muttered. "Now go, Evans is a prefect and I'm sure she won't hesitate to tell Professor Dumbledore about what you just attempted to do."

"As if I'm scared of that piece of _filth_ -"

"Bella," Narcissa had took her sisters hand. "Let's just go."

As the Slytherins walked off, Romy noticed Snape had stayed while Lily fussed over her.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"You shouting on me made her lose concentration," Romy said. "I'm fine."

On her attempt to sit up, however, she went dizzy.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing," Snape said. "She might be concussed."

"Shut up, Snape," Romy snapped. His voice was making her sore head worse. "Why are you helping me anyway, am I not a filthy blood traitor?"

He went white at the statement and then Romy realised that Lily didn't know.

"Did you call her that?" Lily said.

"I didn't mean to- it's just- Lily I just got- I was just getting frustrated!"

Lily helped Romy up and looked at Snape coldly.

"I think you owe her an apology," she said.

"I'm sorry, Wallace," Snape said exasperated. "I truly am."

Romy had her hand on Lily's shoulder, trying to keep her balance. All she could do was nod.

"Lily we need to go," Romy said. "My head is spinning."

Madam Pomfrey had given Romy a potion to drink to stop the dizziness but insisted she stayed in the hospital wing for the rest of the day. She had decided to write to her parents, mainly her dad, to let him know about the quidditch match as she had promised. Deciding to leave out the accident today, she simply thought it was better if she left it to writing about quidditch and asking how things at home were. She folded the letter and decided she would make a visit to the Owlery to see if her owl was there. She shared it with her parents so most of the times, it was hardly there but it didn't bother her, she never wrote to anyone.

"I am here to retrieve my friend for dinner!"

Romy looked at the hospital wing doors to see the four Marauders striding in.

" _Retrieve_?" Romy asked.

"Yes," Sirius said and picked her bag up from the floor. "Now, come on."

"I'm not really hungry to be honest, guys," she said, wincing as she mover. She still had pains in her head.

"You need to eat, Romy," Remus said.

"How did you even know I was here?" she asked.

"Lily," James grinned. "She can't resist hiding things from me."

"I'm sure that's the reason, James."

"Well come on," Sirius said, ushering her to get off the bed. "We don't have all day and you have four very hungry young men standing here."

"I should probably ask Madam Pomfrey if it's okay for me to leave..."

"Well, I seem to have gotten my words mixed up," Sirius said, a grin spreading across his face. "When I said retrieve, I actually meant kidnap."

Romy sat and played with her food. She really wasn't in the mood to eat and after being dragged (literally) from the hospital wing by James and Sirius, all she could do was glare at them.

"What did Dumbledore say to you?" Marlene was questioning Sirius.

Sirius was chewing on his food but still managed to reply. "Not much, don't do it again and all the usual stuff."

"Wait," Lily cut in. "You didn't even get a _detention_?"

"Nope," he grinned.

Romy turned away from the conversation. If Sirius grinned one more time she wouldn't be able to keep up the facade that she was angry at him.

"I'm going to go to the Owlery," she said, standing up. "I've got a letter to post."

"I'll come too," Lily piped up.

"Lil, I'll be okay," Romy replied. "Finish your dinner, I won't be long I promise."

She walked out of the Great Hall, letter in her hand and wand in the other - just as a precaution.

"Roms, wait!"

She turned around to see Sirius running after her.

"What?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to apologise," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"For kidnapping me?"

"No," he laughed. "For what Bellatrix done to you and what she almost done."

The laugh was now gone from his face and he was now staring down at her with an almost worried look.

"It's okay," she shrugged. "It's not your fault, therefore you shouldn't be apologising."

"But she only did it because she knows you're friends with me," he continued. "So therefore it is."

"Are you trying to insinuate you think us being friends is a bad idea?" Romy asked, her lips curling in to a smile.

"No," he replied. "You're still going to be stuck with me forever."

She groaned. "Fantastic."

She began her walk to the Owlery, Sirius now walking beside her.

"Why did you hex Snape today?" She had almost forgotten about the other event that happened that day.

"He called you a blood traitor," he shrugged. "I didn't like it."

"Yeah but how did you know that's what he said? You were ages away!"

"Romy," he half laughed. "I've had that word said to me for almost 6 years of my life. It's just natural for me to pick up on it now because I think someone is talking to me."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What are you apologising for?"

"I can't imagine what you've went through," she said.

"It doesn't bother me," he shrugged. "The Potters have been more of a family to me than they ever were."

They walked in silence for a moment. Romy had been vaguely aware that Sirius was living with James but he had never actually said it to her. She had only guessed from the way they talked about what happened during the summer.

"Who's the letter for?" Sirius asked.

"My dad," she replied. "He wanted me to let him know how the quidditch match went."

"That's nice of him," Sirius nodded.

Romy watched him walk beside her. There was nothing connecting him to his family except a name. He was nothing like them at all, she could never imagine an unforgivable curse ever passing his lips. She thought back to that afternoon. She had never been so happy to see not only Lily, but Snape as well. He couldn't believe he had basically helped her after what he said in potions. However, it was evident he was still friends with the Slytherins, basically giving them the chance to run before a teacher saw her.

"I just remembered something," Romy said. "When Snape and Lily showed up, Bellatrix said something to Snape. She said 'he won't appreciate that' about Snape being friends with Lily. Who's _'He'_?"

Sirius shook his head, trying to think. Nothing was ever mention in front of him about anyone particularly special. Then it hit him.

"It'll be You-Know-Who," he told her. "Bellatrix is crazy about him, I remember that was all my parents could talk about was how proud they were of her."

"Do you think he's recruiting?" Romy asked.

"He must be if that's what she's saying and Snape must be in on it as well."

Romy chewed on the inside of her lip. "Should I tell my dad?"

"It might be helpful for them to know," he replied.

She nodded and went over to one of the benches sitting in the courtyard. She lay her paper on and got her quill out, scribbling the quick message to her dad. They made their way to the Owlery and Romy tied if to one of the school owls.

"So," Sirius said, watching it fly away. "What are you getting me for my birthday?"

Romy rolled her eyes as he grinned at her.

* * *

 **I've been writing chapters on my phone a lot recently and they end up being some of the longest chapters I've ever written! If you like the long chapters, please let me know! Also, .77 I took your advice and decided to show a more softer side of Snape in this chapter, I must admit I was a little harsh on him in the previous one so thank you for pointing that out!**

 **Careful by Paramore**


	15. Shut Up and Dance

"Romy please can we take a rest?" Lily moaned for what Romy felt was the hundredth time that day.

"Just one more shop, please," Romy reasoned. "I'll probably find something in here."

Romy had to drag Lily in by the arm to Spintwitches, whilst praying Sirius wasn't already in there. She had been in almost every shop in Hogsmeade looking for a present for his birthday and couldn't find anything. All she had gotten him was a bag of sweets from Honeydukes and she knew he'd like them for definite because it was the sweets he had choose that night they went together. However, this shop was her last shot on getting him a proper present.

"What do you plan on getting him in here?" Lily asked, looking around the shop with her face scrunched up.

"I'm not sure," Romy shrugged. "He definitely needs new gloves, his are wearing away quite badly... I'm still not sure..."

"Here's gloves," Lily said and pointed to a section in the shop.

Romy walked over and examined the many variety of gloves. She noticed a line of gloves called 'Beater Gloves'. She picked up a pair and walked away from Lily as quickly as possible. She handed them over to the cashier, hoping Lily hadn't paid attention to Romy leaving her side.

"10 Galleons, please," the cashier said. "Are these for yourself?"

"No," Romy replied, shaking her head whilst handing over the money.

As she was handed over the gloves in a bag, she caught a glimpse of Lily staring at her open mouthed and walked out the store.

" _10 Galleons_?" Lily exclaimed. "Really? You've spent _10 Galleons_ in a pair of gloves for _Black_?"

"All of the gloves were expensive," Romy shrugged.

"No they weren't, I looked!"

"Lily, I'm not going to get him cheap things for his birthday."

"Why not? He's just you're friend."

"Exactly, I would spend 10 Galleons and more on you therefore this, is acceptable."

"No it's not. We've been friends for years and you hated the sight of Black at the start of this year!"

Romy didn't reply and kept walking towards the Three Broomsticks. As she opened the door, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Lily staring at her with wide eyes.

"You fancy Black-"

Romy covered Lily's mouth. Her secret was now out.

"Someone looks ridiculously good for a party," Lily said with a smirk as Romy exited the bathroom.

It was the night of Sirius' birthday party and this time she made more of an effort. She had made her blonde hair wavy with half of it up and half of it down and she wore a pair of grey skinny jeans with a V-neck vest top.

"It's not that bloody glamorous," Romy muttered and nodded her head towards Marlene.

She was wearing a red dress that dropped just above her knees and was backless. Marlene never seemed to hear Romy's comment, she was too busy having a meltdown.

"Do you think I've asked enough people?" She was questioning Alice. "I'm so scared what if no one shows up? It'll be my fault! I'll be the worst girlfriend in _history_! And what if he hates his present? Oh god what will I do?"

Lily looked at Romy, trying not to laugh. Romy smiled and shook her head. She hadn't seen Sirius all day and had managed to mislead him all week on what his birthday present was. She felt proud of herself.

"We going down now?" She asked the group of girls in her room.

"I'll be down in a minute," Marlene replied, touching up her make-up.

Romy went down the stairs, Sirius' present in hand and played the waiting game for Peter to bring Sirius to the common room after telling him he needed to go to the kitchens for food.

"Lily! You look absolutely beautiful-"

"Not tonight, Potter," Lily replied and went straight over to where Alice was now sitting with Frank.

"Where's Marlene?" James sighed. "They're on their way back up-"

" _SURPRISE_!"

The full room erupted as Sirius walked through the common room door. As usual, he was grinning. People were pulling him in to hugs and wishing him happy birthday and then he found his way to James and Romy.

"Happy birthday, mate," James said and pulled him in to a hug.

Sirius then turned to Romy.

"Happy birthday, Sirius," she said and handed over a present.

"So I thought I wasn't getting a present?" He said, trying to hide the fact he was excited she had actually got him something.

"Did you really believe I wouldn't get you anything?"

"Merlin, Romy!" He said, his eyes wide at the beater gloves. "Thank you so much."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek whilst pulling her in to a hug. Romy put her head down as she felt her cheeks going red.

"You're amazing," he said to her.

"Did I miss it?"

The three friends turned around to see Marlene standing with Sirius' present still in her hand. Her bottom lip was trembling, threatening tears.

"I can't believe this!" She cried and ran back upstairs. Sirius gave Romy a smile before chasing after her.

"Well, that went well," James commented, trying to hide his laugh. "Firewhisky?"

"I think I'll need it," Romy replied, glancing to where Sirius had ran after Marlene.

One too many Firewhisky's later, Sirius remerged with Marlene. He had missed half of his own party due to her and Romy knew if she wasn't as drunk as she was, she wouldn't have been so angry about it.

"Looks like someone's having a good time," Sirius said, sitting next to Romy.

She was too drunk to know what was going on. All she was doing was sitting and nodding her finger to the music because it was the only part of her body she had control of.

"You know James asked me to help plan the party instead of Marlene," she started saying. "But because I'm so nice I told Marlene to do it instead. Wasn't that nice of me?"

Sirius smiled, amused at her drunken state. "That was very nice of you."

"I'm such a lovely person," she rambled on. "Like I let Alice and Frank have their time alone together but let's face it, they're meant to be but you, I know what's best for you Sirius and it's not Marlene so I'm just going to be in your way-"

"Alright," he laughed. "I think what you need is water."

Romy screwed her face up at him as he walked away towards the table with the drinks. Before she knew what was happening, there was a hand in front of her. She looked up to see Cameron Spinnet, a seventh year, smiling down at her.

"Want to dance?"

Because she couldn't speak, all Romy could do was nod. He pulled her up from the couch and took her over to where everyone was dancing about the common room, most of them in just a drunken state as Romy.

Cameron was handsome, there was no denying it. He was tanned with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. As he pulled Romy in and spinner her back out, she realised that he probably didn't even know her name.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

He laughed, "Romy Wallace."

"How do you know me?"

"You seem to be appearing everywhere recently," he shrugged. "And you look very beautiful tonight."

He pulled Romy in as the song slowed downs she clasped her hands behind his neck and swayed. She didn't understand how she had gotten from the couch with Sirius to dancing with a seventh year.

"This is my best friend's birthday party," Romy said. "I should be with him."

"I'm sure he won't mind that I've stole you for a bit," Cameron replied.

Romy scanned the room for Sirius but couldn't find him anywhere. He had promised to get her water and he hadn't. She didn't know why but she could feel tears threatening her eyes at the thought of Sirius just forgetting about her all over again. Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed Cameron because at that point in time, in her head, it was the most logical thing to do.

She pulled away to see the seventh year grinning at her. She then looked behind him and saw Sirius, looking at the pair in what seemed like shock.

And then she was sick.

* * *

 **I really _really_ enjoyed writing this chapter! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon**


	16. Underdog

"Do you think she'll wake up any time soon?"

"I don't know, don't wake her, Lils!"

"Why not? Alice, it's almost 2 in the afternoon!"

"But still, what if she isn't feeling good?"

"She'll be hungover."

"Will you two _shut up_?"

Romy didn't even bother opening her eyes, she just rubbed her head with the palm of her hand. Her head was literally throbbing.

"Are you okay, Roms?" Alice asked. "Do you feel like you could be sick?"

Opening one eye, Romy saw Lily sitting on her own bed and Alice was at the foot of Romy's.

"Is there such a thing as a hangover potion?" Romy asked, rolling over in bed.

"Yes, actually I have one right here but I won't be giving you it," She heard Lily say.

All Romy could do was groan.

"You were ridiculously drunk last night, Romy! You were sick all over yourself!"

"Lily, please save it. I don't want to hear this right now."

"Why did you get in to such a state?"

"I don't know," Romy said turning to face her two friends. She winced as she opened her eyes and the light streamed through the room. "I just did, alright? Things happen."

"Is it about Sirius?" Alice asked.

Romy shot Lily a look.

"No, Alice it's not. Lily has probably just exaggerated things."

"I have not! Romy, you passed out after you were sick and Black had a full blown argument with Spinnet over who was taking you up to bed!"

Out of the whole night, this was the one thing Romy couldn't remember. She groaned as she remembered she had basically came out and told Sirius she didn't like him being with Marlene.

"I think it's a day in bed for me," she said to Lily and Alice, pulling the covers over her face.

"Well, just remember we have a potions essay due for tomorrow on the Draught of Living Death, so good luck doing that alone."

"I hate you, Lily Evans."

After almost taking her an hour to get ready(due to the dizziness, thumping head and how she threatened to be sick around 5 times), Romy walked down to the common room behind Lily and Alice, hoping no one would notice her.

"There she is!"

Romy closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she saw James walk over to her.

"How's my drunken mess?" he asked.

"Fantastic, Potter," she mumbled.

She looked over to where he had come from and seen Sirius and Peter sitting with him. Sirius didn't as much as glance over at her.

"Come on, Roms," Alice said. "We're going to get something to eat."

Romy sighed at James before leaving the common room. On her way out, she passed Marlene who was walking in the the portrait whole. Romy offered her a smile and in return, she received a glare.

What else had happened last night?

"Can someone tell me why Sirius won't even look at me and Marlene looked at me as though she wanted to murder me?"

Romy, Lily and Alice sat down to a late lunch whilst Lily and Alice exchanged a look.

"After Sirius carried you up to bed, he met Marlene on the stairs when he was coming down," Lily began.

"I don't think she meant for it to be a very public thing," Alice interjected.

"But she started screaming at him saying it wasn't his place to be doing anything for you and how annoyed she gets that he always seems to choose you over her. Sirius, obviously, denied it saying he was just helping out a friend."

"Which he would have been," Romy said.

"Well we all know that," Alice said. "Even poor Peter got involved in trying to get Marlene to calm down but she just wouldn't."

"Are they still together?"

"We don't know," Lily shrugged.

"Ugh," Romy sighed. "I'm really not in the mood to eat. I'm just going to go straight to the library."

Dragging her bag behind her as she walked in to the library, she seen Remus sitting at their usual table.

"Do you ever leave this place?" She joked, sitting beside him.

"I ask myself that question all the time," he smiled at her. "But I'm just constantly catching up for when I'm off."

"Have you caught up on the potions essay for tomorrow?"

"Already done," he replied, reaching in to his bag. "I take it you'll need my notes? I seen that you didn't get much written next to Snape the other day."

"Remus, you are my lifesaver."

"I know," he smiled, handing her the notes.

While Romy was good at her subjects and always did well in exams, she tended to daydream in class too much. She read Remus' notes and got to work.

As she wrote she couldn't help but feel guilty about Sirius and Marlene. It was her fault. She should have waited last night to go downstairs with Marlene, so that she was the first one for Sirius to hug. She shouldn't of drank away her feelings and cause Sirius to believe that he had to look after her and now he hated her. Marlene hated her. She had single handily ruined a relationship.

"Romy?"

"What?" She asked, looking up at Remus.

"You're not even writing," he laughed. "You're just scribbling on the page."

Romy looked down at her parchment to see just lines of squiggles and an odd letter in between them. She dropped her quill and put her face in her hands.

"I'm losing it."

"No, you're not," Remus said. "I can only assume that you have a lot on your mind."

"Does Sirius hate me?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I think he's just frustrated at Marlene's accusation."

She didn't reply. Instead she nodded and pulled out a new piece of parchment and began to write her essay, this time making sure she was actually writing by pushing Sirius Black and that grin of his right out of her head.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I just had to get all of what Romy couldn't remember down in to one chapter before I could go any further! Please review!**

 **Underdog by You Me At Six**


	17. Out Of The Woods

Sirius hadn't spoken to Romy since the party and it was driving her insane. Every time she tried so speak to him he would mumble some form of excuse to leave or just act as though he hadn't heard her. James kept telling her that he wasn't angry at her but he clearly was if he was acting as though she didn't even exist.

She woke up on the Thursday after the party and was greeted to three presents sitting by her bed. She had completely forgot that it was her birthday when she looked up and seen the 4 on the month of November circled. Lily and Alice got up a few minutes after her and they both watched her as she picked their presents up.

"Lily," Romy said. "And you shouted at me for paying 10 Galleons for gloves!"

She ran over to Lily's bed and hugged her.

"Well, I thought it saves you wearing the school ones from now on and, they're chaser ones," Lily replied. "I must admit, I am quite proud of this present."

Romy went back to her bed and opened her present from Alice. It was a framed photo of the three girls laughing during a trip they made during the summer down Diagonal Alley.

"Alice, it's beautiful, thank you."

She picked up the next box which was labelled from her parents. It was heavy and it felt as though something was moving inside. Cautiously, she removed the lid.

A little black kittens head popped up and looked around the room. Lily and Alice ran to her bedsides

"Oh my god," Alice exclaimed. "It's _adorable_!"

Romy pulled the kitten out by one hand and held it close to her, giving it a kiss on the head whilst pulling out a note it was lying on.

 _Happy Birthday Romy,_

 _We know how much you have always wanted a cat and because we share an owl, we decided what better a present to give you than you're very own pet! It's a little boy and we have given you the freedom to name him as you please._

 _We hope you have a fantastic birthday._

 _Lots of love,_  
 _Mum and Dad x_

"What are you going to call him?" Lily asked, rubbing the kitten's ears.

Romy stroked his back and looked down, "Coal."

"That's so cute," Alice said. "Are you just going to keep him in the dorm for-"

"Oh my god what is that thing?" Marlene asked, walking out of the bathroom. "It has to go I'm allergic."

"Come off, Mar," Lily said. "People have their cats in the common room all the time and I don't see you complaining to them."

Marlene glared at the three girls and left the room.

"Don't worry, Coal," Romy said picking him up to face her. "I won't let the mean lady kick you out."

After getting ready and leaving Coal to lie on her bed, she left with Lily and Alice to go to breakfast. As they walked in to the Great Hall, she saw James stand up when he seen her enter and walked straight up to her.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" he demanded.

"I didn't think it was a big deal..." Romy answered truthfully.

"Of _course_ it is! You've left it very late for us to prepare a party-"

"I don't want a party James," she gave a small laugh. "A simple 'happy birthday' would be suffice."

He sighed then smiled, pulling her in to a hug. "Happy birthday, Roms. Please excuse the rest of us as we do not have any presents for you whatsoever."

"It's okay," she smiled and walked over to the table with him. She hadn't even realised Lily and Alice had went and sat down as she spoke to James.

"Happy Birthday," Peter piped as she sat down.

"Thanks, Peter."

"Happy Birthday, Romy," Remus also said.

"Thank you," she smiled. Her eyes landed in Sirius who was staring at his plate of food.

She cleared her throat and caught Lily's eye. Lily looked at her sadly.

It was going to be a long birthday, Romy thought to herself.

Normally, when she was stressed, Romy tended to fly but instead she had taken Coal from her room after her classes and decided to walk around the grounds with him curled up in her arms. She sat at one of the trees next to the lake and placed him on her legs.

She watched as Coal bent and sniffed the grass from her legs and then began to hit it and eat it. She laughed to herself as he jumped from her and began to pounce on random parts of the grass.

After not even having him for 24 hours, Romy was in love with the kitten. As he continued to play on the grass around her, she pulled out her Charms book and skimmed through some of the spells they had learned that day. She felt a poke in her shoulder as she read and turned, dropping the book when she met the sight of the black dog that she often came across. She grabbed Coal and moved away.

As if confused at her actions, the dog cocked its head to the side.

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" Romy asked, a hand placed in front of her as if she was trying to place a barrier between her and the dog.

The dog slowly walked up to her and gave Coal a sniff. She held on to him tightly, the small kitten meowing in what was probably confusion as to why Romy had ruined his fun. After giving Coal the okay, the dog then jumped up and licked Romy in the face.

She pushed the dog away whilst laughing and dried her face with her jumper. She smiled and moved back to having her back against the tree. The dog lay by her side and they both watched Coal be absolutely beside himself with amusement over the grass.

Coal then pounced over to the dog and stared at it curiously but the dog didn't move an inch. He then proceeded to step on to the dogs face and climb all the way to its back where he lay on top of him. They dog looked at Romy and she could have sworn he was smiling at her.

She read for a little while longer, Coal still lying on top of the dog, clearly tired out until she decided it was time to go to the castle. She knew that she had missed dinner but that didn't bother her.

"Okay we're going to go," Romy said to the dog, picking a sleeping Coal off his back. "You be safe out here, alright?"

She patted the dogs head before she made her way up to the castle. When she entered the common room, she noticed only three of the Maurauders were there and they were hunched over something on the table in front of them.

"What are you guys doing?" Romy asked, peering over to see that they were watching the Marauders Map.

"N-nothing," James replied, snatching the map from the table.

"I have seen it before you know, James," Romy said. "Who were you looking for."

"Not Sirius," Peter said, clearly nervous. He received glares off of Remus and James for his reply.

Romy raised an eyebrow and grabbed the map out of James' hands. The map was on the page of the Hogwarts grounds .She scanned all the names until her eyes rested on the name that was beside the tree by the lake that she had just left.

Sirius Black.

* * *

 **So this is probably the longest you lot have had to wait for a chapter but I saw Taylor Swift last night so that is my excuse (and a good one I should think!). I hope you guys like this chapter and please review to let me know your thoughts.**

 **Also, to texaskid, thank you for reviewing and I'll just clear up a few things that you mentioned. I did plan to follow the Snape and Lily not being friends in sixth year but he fits in with my story at this point that everything will just happen a year later so I guess you can call my story slightly AU because I have the Black sisters and Lucius in it also. But it is my story that needs them to be in it and I'm sorry if it wasn't clear to you that it is slightly not going along with the story line but I hope you can understand!**

 **Out of The Woods by Taylor Swift**


	18. Hold Back The River

"T-This isn't right," Romy stuttered. "I was literally just there and Sirius was no where on the grounds."

James and Remus exchanged a glance.

"This is wrong," she said throwing it on the table."

"The map never lies," Remus muttered.

"Well can you explain why it's saying Sirius is down there when I'm saying he wasn't."

"It's not for us to tell you, Roms," James said. "Maybe you should speak to him for yourself."

"Yeah, like that would happen."

James sighed and took a glance at the map and then back to Romy. She suddenly felt Coal squirming in her arms. She looked down as the kitten got free of her grasp and climbed up on to her shoulder and jump. She gasped and turned around to see Sirius holding Coal.

Romy just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"Roms," Remus said. "I'll give the cat to Lily whilst Sirius takes you to the kitchens for dinner."

"Moony-" Sirius started.

"No, I insist," Remus said and took Coal from Sirius.

"What's his name again?" Remus asked.

"Coal," Romy replied with wide eyes at his proposal.

"She knows where the kitchens are," Sirius said. "She can go herself."

" _She_ has a name," Romy snapped, glaring at him. She had had the last straw with his attitude towards her. "Plus I've got a question for you."

Sirius looked at her, taken aback at her snapping back at him. He simply nodded then walked out of the common room, Romy following him.

They walked in silence the full way to the kitchens, Sirius tickling the pear and sighing as he opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked Romy as a house elf came running up to them.

"Nothing," Romy replied.

"What can Elly get for the Mr and Misses?" the house elf piped up.

"Nothing for me," Sirius replied. "A roll and sausage for her."

Sirius sat at one of the tables as the house elf scurried away. Romy sat across from him.

"So what do you want to ask me?"

"Why did you order me food?" Romy asked angrily. "I told you I didn't want anything."

"You weren't at dinner. You need food."

"I don't care, you weren't at dinner either by the looks of it."

Sirius sat back and studied Romy's face. "What do you mean?"

"I was out by the lake with Coal and there's been a dog approaching me recently," she started, watching Sirius' every move. "Then I come up to the common room to see your name on the Hogwarts grounds where I was with the dog. Care to explain?"

Sirius was quiet for a while. He then shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Shut up," Romy muttered. "Are you going to tell me what the problem is with me all of a sudden?"

"I don't have a problem with you."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't."

"You've not spoke to me since Saturday."

"Not in a talkative mood."

"You've been speaking to everyone but me and Marlene seems to hate me now, also."

"Not my problem."

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius," Romy said standing up. "I don't even know what I've done to you to not even deserve a bloody 'happy birthday'. You're such an arsehole."

She walked out of the kitchens just as Elly went to the table with her roll. She had never been so angry and frustrated at someone before. She just wanted an explanation as to why Sirius was acting like he didn't want to be her friend. She pushed all her romantic feelings aside for him, realising she just missed his friendship.

She felt a hand in her shoulder and she turned around, pulling her wand out at the same time. She was face to face with Sirius who looked startled at first.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and Romy couldn't help but notice how sad his eyes were. "I've just been so annoyed at Marlene for breaking up with me because she thought I liked you. It was just frustrating for me and I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Romy nodded, still very much aware of how close the both of them were.

"I'm sorry about you and Marlene," Romy said truthfully. She felt terrible that it was her fault Marlene left Sirius.

"It's fine," he replied. "You don't need to apologise, I told you it wouldn't last long anyway. I'm just annoyed at the accusation. When I'm with someone, I'm with them 100%."

Romy nodded but noted that wasn't true. He probably spent half of his relationship with Marlene with Romy but she supposed he meant that he wouldn't cheat. She believed that completely, he hadn't shown any romantic feelings for any other girls while he was with Marlene.

"Can you explain the map to me?" she asked quietly.

He was uncomfortable at that, she noticed. He began fidgeting with his jumper sleeves and was looking around.

"Not right now but I promise, I will, I just need to talk to the rest of them-"

"What's it got to do with them?" Romy asked.

"A lot," he said, a small smile appearing on his face. "I've missed you."

"I'm not saying it back until you tell me what's going on with the map," Romy said, folding her arms. She couldn't help but hide her smile, however and she cursed herself for it.

"Ah ma lass," Sirius said, putting an arm over her shoulder as they began to walk down the hallway. "Av missed the way ye' cannae stay mad it me."

"I have not missed your terrible accent," Romy said.

"It's not terrible!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It is! I don't even talk like that!"

"I want you too."

"I want you to tell me why the map said you were on the grounds when you weren't."

"Will you ever give up?"

"Never," Romy replied.

"I'll maybe tell you about that for your birthday present," he said. "Speaking of which..."

Sirius stopped and rounded himself to her, grabbing her by both shoulders. He began to lean in and Romy told herself not to faint this time.

He kissed her on her forehead and then grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Romy."

* * *

 **Okay short but it cleans everything up sort of! Let me know your thoughts! I would also just like to thank everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed the story! Never did I imagine that it would get the audience it has, especially for my first fanfic! Thank you so much guys!**

 **Hold Back The River by James Bay**


	19. Anything Could Happen

Over the past few days, Romy noticed the Marauders always seemed to be having heated discussing which even caused Sirius and Remus to stop talking for a few days and she had found herself in the middle of it. She would sit with Remus for hours after school studying and then have to try and just see Sirius whenever she wasn't studying. Romy knew that it had something to do with her trying to find out what had happened with Sirius being on the map that night.

After thinking it through, Romy had come to the conclusion that there must be a secret pathway under the Hogwarts grounds that's not identified on the map and Sirius was under it, hence the map showing his name. She just had to find out why he was down there in the first place.

"Where you off to, Roms?"

She had tried to sneak out of Charms without Sirius seeing her and cursed to herself as she turned to face him.

"Library," she squeaked and he narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm sorry but I have an Ancient Runes essay and Remus-"

"It's okay," he half laughed. "Quidditch practice later tonight, though?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile and then made her way to the library. Remus was leaving classes as quick as lightning and Romy knew it was only to avoid Sirius so she would usually have to meet him after she had left at a completely normal pace.

"You took longer getting here today," Remus said, already scribbling away in his parchment.

"Sirius stopped me to talk," Romy said, pulling out her Ancient Runes notes and a blank piece of parchment.

"I'm surprised he didn't try to stop you coming."

"Remus, don't be like that," she begged. "I feel terrible enough as it is about the whole thing."

He looked up at her. "Why?"

"It's about the other night, isn't it?" She questioned. "Why won't he tell me anything about it?"

"It's really complicated, Roms," he said, sounding frustrated. "I want to tell you but Sirius and doesn't think it's a good idea."

"Wait," Romy said. "Why would you want to tell me about something to do with Sirius?"

Remus stayed quiet and stared at herfor a while. "Nothing," he muttered. "It doesn't matter."

"Why do you need his permission? Or why does he need yours?" She persisted. Finally it felt like she was getting somewhere.

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"Is that really all you're going to tell me about the situation?"

"Yes."

She sighed and began reading her notes and writing her essay. She would crack Sirius at quidditch practice, she had to.

After a very quick dinner, Romy was whisked away by James and Sirius to quidditch practice. They're next game was against Slytherin and the Gryffindor team were in no way prepared to lose.

"So, James," Romy said as the trio walked down to the pitch. "What do you make of two of your best friends fighting?"

James looked at Sirius and then back at her.

"They have their reasons," he replied, clearly watching what he was saying.

"So you haven't chosen who's right working the argument?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I- well-"

"You don't seem very sure."

"Romy stop interrogating him," Sirius interjected.

"Sirius," Romy replied, "Stop being rude. So, James?"

"I'm not sure."

"Of whose side you're on?"

"No-"

"No what?"

"I think Sirius should tell you."

Romy knew if she pressured James with questions, it would make him crack. Now it was Sirius' turn. She looked up at him whilst he sent James a murderous glare.

"Well that's two out of your three friends and well, Peter would agree also," Romy shrugged. "So, care to tell me?"

"I need to discuss it with Moony-"

"He's already said he would like me to know."

"I want him to be there," Sirius sighed. "We'll tell you after practice, okay?"

Romy stopped and stared blankly at the two boys as they walked in to the changing room. We? She thought. It was clearly a much bigger issue than there being a secret passage underneath the Hogwarts grounds.

Sirius and James were quiet the rest of practice but Romy put that down to sheer concentration on playing the best they could. However, she couldn't say the same for herself. She was so occupied with wondering what the Maruaders were hiding that she was playing terribly, so much so that Wood instructed her off the pitch to get herself together for the next practice which he announced would be the following day.

She sat in the dressing room until the end of practice. Marlene walked in with Sirius and smirked in her direction as Sirius made his way over to her.

"Are you friends again?" Romy asked.

Sirius glanced over to Marlene. "We're not getting back together if that's what you're asking."

"It's not."

"I wouldn't say friends," he replied to her initial question. "I wouldn't necessarily go out my way to avoid her though."

Romy nodded and sat as he wiped the sweat off of him. She still felt like it was her fault and she and Sirius had never discussed the night of the party and what she had said about how she was going to get in the way with his relationship with Marlene. She still regretted saying it.

"Alright," Sirius sighed as James walked over to them. "Let's go talk to Moony."

The three ran to the castle as the rain came on, Sirius being the first one to bolt in fear of it ruining his hair. Once they entered the castle, they made their way straight to the common room where they suspected Remus would be.

Romy walked in to the common room first and smiled when she saw Remus sitting with Lily. He smiled back as he seen her walk towards him, with it faltering when Sirius showed up behind her.

"Lilykins!" James exclaimed when he seen Lily sitting. "Did I forget to tell you how beautiful you looked today?"

"No, you didn't," Lily snapped.

"Well you do," he said. "So are we going to the next Hogsmeade trip together?"

"No we most certainly are not!" Lily replied standing up. "When are you going to get it in to your head, Potter, that I will never be interested in you?"

She stormed past them, rolling her eyes at Romy as she did. James ran after her then stopped and winked at his three friends as he went.

"I better get going too," Remus said quietly, standing up.

Romy nudged Sirius who sighed before speaking.

"Moony, mate," he said. "If it's okay with you, I was going to tell Romy and I'd like you to be there."

Romy noticed that Remus looked worried but he nodded all the same and made his way for the portrait hole. She had no idea where they were going but they stayed on the seventh floor. She looked at Sirius who had a very concentrated expression on his face as they followed Remus who had stopped in front of a wall.

Remus paced back and forth in front of the wall before a door appeared out of nowhere. Romy felt her mouth drop as the two boys walked in to the room. When she walked in, it was a sitting room, not unlike the Gryffindor common room. Sirius had taken a seat in front of the fire that Remus was standing in front of. Nervously, Romy sat next to Sirius deciding that the situation was a lot more serious than what she had thought.

"Do you want to tell her?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell her my part," Remus nodded. "And you can tell her your part."

"Tell me _what_?" Romy asked, now worried of what they were hiding.

Remus had taken a deep breath and looked at Sirius then back to Romy.

"I just want you to understand, I'm only telling you because you're my friend and I trust you," he said.

Romy simply nodded in response.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said.

Romy felt a wave of shock hit her as she stared at Remus. It was Remus. Kind and gentle Remus. She wanted to ask if it was a joke but she could tell by the look on his and Sirius' face that it wasn't. Remus began to fidget with his robes at her silence when she stood up and hugged him. She never said a word and neither did Remus and she knew that was all the reaction he needed. Romy pulled away and then looked at Sirius.

"Now what have you to do with this?" she asked.

"Well it's not just me," Sirius replied, looking relieved at her reaction to Remus' news. "It's James and Peter as well."

"Well, come on," Romy ushered.

"Well when we found out about Remus, we each became an animagus. Peter is a rat, James is a stag and I'm a-"

"Dog," she finished his sentence.

Sirius smiled up at her as she began to realise that Sirius had been there for her all along.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've been working constantly since Wednesday so I have just been so tired and to be honest I really struggled with this chapter so I'm glad to be done with it. I know it's not the best nor the most exciting but I'll try make it better.**

 **Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding**


	20. Two Pieces

After finding out the Marauders secret, things seemed better than ever with Romy and the boys. However, she and Sirius never spoke of why he comforted her in his animagus form and it was beginning to annoy her. Every time she tried to bring it up, Sirius would start to talk about something else.

They went home for Christmas in just one week and the thought of not seeing her friends was scaring Romy a little. She had never been particularly bothered about going home for Christmas because she would still always talk to Alice and Lilt but things had changed. She had the Marauders now as well.

It was the last Saturday they would all be together and they all say in the common room talking idly to one another. Alice and Frank were talking to James and Peter about what they were planning to do over the holidays, Lily and Remus were talking about books - mainly muggle ones that Lily was suggesting Remus to read and then there was Romy and Sirius who were playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"So I take it your going home with James for Christmas?" Romy asked as she turned over a card.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded.

She flinched slightly as one of the cards exploded and then sighed. Trying to get information out of Sirius about his life was like trying to draw blood from a stone, sometimes.

"What will you be up to most of the holidays then?"

He shrugged. "Playing quidditch probably and going to Diagon Alley," he then looked at her. "Maybe visiting you?"

She stared at him, taken aback by his question. Never did she expect him to show any interest in seeing her over the holidays. A little bit of hope lit up inside her that perhaps he liked her but it died out quickly. Romy ha decided it was best to push all her romantic feelings for Sirius to the side and only focus on being his friend because that's all he wanted her to be. Nothing more, nothing less.

She cleared her throat and nodded whilst continuing to play the came.

"Yeah, I'm sure we could all arrange to meet one day."

For a moment she thought she saw disappointment cross his face but he then smiled.

"That would be an amusing day of it happened," he looked at the group.

Although they were all getting on at that point in time, every time Lily and James crossed paths, an argument was started and somehow they all ended up getting involved in it one way or another. Romy won deferred if Lily would even agree to meet with the Marauders during Christmas but as long as she saw her, it wouldn't matter.

"Do you think they'll ever get together?" Sirius asked, nodding in the direction of James and Lily.

Lily and Remus had seemed to have joined on to James, Peter, Alice and Frank's conversation and so far, no yelling or cursing had occurred.

"I don't know," Romy said with a small smile, thinking back to her mad Sirius' first conversation.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her, smiling himself.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "It's silly."

"Tell me," he persevered.

"The first thing you said to me was about James and Lily," she replied and then seen the confused look on his face. "On the train at the start of the year."

"Oh I remember," Sirius replied. "Sorry I just forgot there that you hadn't been in my life until this year."

He was grinning at her and Romy felt herself trying to stop herself from blushing.

"What made you talk to me?" She asked quietly, sitting her cards down.

Sirius seemed to stare at her for what felt like forever before shrugging.

"You seemed interesting."

"You never knew I existed before then," she said.

"How do you know?"

The question definitely threw her off and before she had time to reply, James cut in.

"If you two are finished getting cosy, we were all going to go for dinner. Do you care to join us?"

Sirius was almost gone in an instant while Romy sat, unable to stop herself from blushing at James' comment.

Perhaps giving up on Sirius Black was going to be harder than she imagined.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry for the very very short chapter. From the lack of feedback I got from that last chapter I think we should all just move on from it and act like it never happened (even though it did) and therefore I give you this short yet very important chapter. The next two (maybe three) chapters will be the Christmas Holidays and I can promise you a lot will be happening.**

 **Two Pieces by Demi Lovato**


	21. Postcards and Polaroids

Romy held on to Coal as the train came to a stop. They had learned that he wasn't a fan of transport having hid in the corner the full train ride. He even refused to come out when Sirius came in and she had reached the conclusion Sirius was his favourite person.

She walked off the train and hugged Lily and Alice as they made their separate ways to their parents. She waved excitedly when her dad came in to view and began to run when a force ran in to her almost knocking Coal out of her hands.

"Didn't think you were getting away without saying goodbye did you?"

James had her in a tight hug and grinned down at her. Poor Coal was squirming in her hands when James moved away revealing Sirius. She handed him over as she said goodbye to Remus(who also hugged her) and Peter who stuck to shaking hands with her.

"Will we be seeing you during the holidays then?" James asked.

"Em," Romy said casting a glance at Sirius. "Yeah, of course. Just write me when and I'll be there."

"Fantastic!" James said. "Do you think Lily would come too?"

"I will try to persuade her but I won't make any promises."

James grinned and Romy rolled her eyes. Beside her she could hear Coal purring and she turned to see the tiny kitten lying on the palm of Sirius' hand being scratched behind his ears.

"I always thought you'd be more of a dog person," Romy said to him.

Sirius looked up from Coal and smiled. "I've made an exception for this one."

All of a sudden, the other three Marauders had seemed to have disappeared and much to Coal's objection, Sirius handed him back to Romy.

"Am gonnae miss ye like hell, lass," he joked and pulled her in to a hug.

Romy closed her eyes. He was so warm and she never wanted him to pull away but he did. She looked up at him and pulled on a smile. She knew all too well that she was going to miss him just as much he would miss her.

"Write to me," she said. "I'm going to miss you're terrible Scottish accent."

"I'll write in Scots for you," he grinned. "I'll see you soon."

With that he disappeared in to the crowd of people. Romy felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her dad who had an amused look on his face.

"Care to tell me what that was about?"

She rolled her eyes as they headed for the exit, mentally preparing herself for the questioning she was going to get from her mother when she found out.

X

"How can you say not one of those boys is your boyfriend?"

"Because they aren't."

Whilst Romy unpacked, her mum sat at the end of her bed and as expected was questioning Romy on the Marauders because her dad couldn't keep secrets.

"Are they the boys you told me about when your Father was in hospital?"

"Yes."

"So none of them are attracted to you?"

"How am I meant to know?"

"Why are you hanging around boys that don't want to be with you?"

"Because they are my friends."

"What's there names again?"

Romy sighed. "James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

Her mum sat with her chin resting on her hand as she sat and thought through the names.

"Black?"

"Yes, Black."

"As in, Walburga Black?"

"I don't know mum," she muttered. "Sirius never talks about his family."

"Dangerous lot they are," her mother mused. "All Slytherins. Is this Sirius one?"

"Gryffindor."

"He must be the one that ran away!" Her mum exclaimed. "Everyone was talking about it this summer, apparently Walburga and Orion never showed their face in public for a good while."

"Mum," Romy whined. "I really don't care."

Romy loved her mum, she really did but she was so nosey and judgemental that sometimes she irritated her. But she had to admit, she loved a bit of gossip just like her mother did.

"Will you be seeing them during the holidays?"

Romy shrugged. "Maybe."

"You could have them round-"

"No," Romy said. "I am not putting them through an interrogation from you."

That seemed to have done it. Eleanor Wallace stood up and left her daughters room, clearly having ran out of questions to ask her daughter.

Romy sighed in relief.

X

The next few days coming up to Christmas were terribly dull for Romy. She was helping her mum buy food and presents for Christmas Day and then helping her dad decorate the house as they usually did. She usually enjoyed the build up to Christmas but this time she had just felt more alone.

Usually, during school she would have Alice and Lily and then when she got home she had her parents. Her life had always consisted of always two extra people but now she had more friends in her life and she felt like she had lost a part of her being back home.

It was the eve of Christmas Eve and Romy and her dad were finishing decorating the Christmas tree. They always did it the muggle way and Romy preferred not using magic because then it would be perfect. When she and her dad done it, her mum would always try to fix some of the ornaments to make the tree look better – they weren't a very creative pair.

"Eleanor," Brandon Wallce said as he finished putting the last decoration on the tree. "Roms is about to put the star on the tree!"

Eleanor came running in to the living room as Romy picked up the star. As composed as her mother tried to be, Romy knew Christmas was her weakness. Everyone, even adults, were children when it came to Christmas. Romy placed the star at the top of the tree and the family stared at it, all with smiles on their face.

"This Christmas will be good," her dad declared.

"You say that every year," Romy laughed.

"Am I right when I say it though?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile.

"So do you want to go to Edinburgh tomorrow?" Eleanor asked, walking back through to the kitchen. "Or Glasgow – oh!"

Romy exchanged a look with her dad before walking through to the kitchen. Her mother was talking a letter from an owl.

"Sorry," she said, reading the name on the letter, "I got a bit of a fright there. It's for you, darling."

Eleanor handed Romy the letter. Her heart jumped to her mouth as she recognised the handwriting and ripped open the letter.

 _Roms,_

 _I know it's really last minute but would you be able to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow?_

 _I need you._

 _S.B x_

* * *

 **Oh, what could Sirius possibly need her for? Any ideas?**

 **Postcards and Polaroids by Sleeping With Sirens**


	22. Time-Bomb

Romy didn't sleep the full night. Sirius' letter was haunting her. What did he possibly need her for? Had he and James fell out and now he had no where to live? She highly doubted it but it was the only thing that entered her mind.

She woke up on Christmas Eve and got ready straight away and went downstairs to tell her parents she wouldn't be joining them on their day out today.

"What do you mean you can't come?" Her mother demanded. "We've been doing this every Christmas Eve since you were born!"

"I know mum," Romy replied. She felt terrible for doing it but she had a bad feeling about Sirius' letter. "I just completely forgot that I said I'd meet Lily and everyone in Diagon Alley today."

"Christmas is family time."

"I'm sorry. I really truly am but some of my friends don't have a family right now."

"Like who?"

"Sirius."

Eleanor raised and eyebrow but didn't reply. Instead, she looked at her husband.

"Go," her father said. "But be careful. I want you home by 6 and what we'll do is we will do for dinner to anywhere you want tonight. How does that sound?"

Romy hugged her parents and kissed them before running to the fireplace.

"Love you, bye! The Leaky Cauldron!"

And with a green flame, she was gone.

X

No one noticed Romy when she walked through the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. It was the busiest she had ever seen it with drunk wizards stumbling around already at 11 o'clock in the morning.

She recognised him straight away. Sirius was sitting at one of the tables in his usual pose of his arms folded and legs stretched out. He noticed her walking through the crowd and stood up grinning, opening his arms.

Romy walked right in to his arms, happy to be there once again.

"Merry Christmas," he said, pulling away.

"You're a day early," Romy smiled and sat at the table. "But Merry Christmas to you too."

"Thanks for coming," Sirius said, his grin now non-existent.

"What's wrong?" Romy asked.

"Regulus wrote to me just after we got back from Hogwarts," he said, a frown crossing his face. "He said that my mum and dad were going to throw everything out of my room - the stuff they can actually get rid of, that is."

A small smile had appeared on his face and Romy knew that he was talking about the posters in his wall. He had made sure that they would never be able to remove his muggle posters from his wall.

"So he told me if I wanted anything, today was the day to get it," Sirius continued bitterly. "They're away out with the family."

"Did you not take what you wanted, though?" Romy questioned.

"There's some silly things that I might as well take," he said to her. "Pictures with James, my first broom, just continental stuff that would be nice to pass on."

"Okay, so why am I here?"

"I'd like you to come with me."

"What? Why? Why not James?"

"James will want to wreck the place," Sirius shrugged. "I just want to get in and get out as quick as possible but I still wanted someone to come."

"Remus? Peter?"

"Peter would be too scared and Moony would feel like we were breaking in."

"Which you technically are," Romy pointed out.

"You were the only other person I would want to come with me."

Romy smiled and nodded. She tried not to get excited over the fact he wanted her to go with him to revisit his house. He trusted her enough to bring her to a place he loathed knowing she wouldn't mind. And she didn't.

"Do you want to go shopping before we head off?" Sirius asked, cocking his head in the direction of Diagon Alley.

"No, it's fine," Romy shook her head. "I've already got all my presents."

Sirius stood up from the table, throwing a rucksack over his shoulder.

"Let's get going then."

X

Romy stared up at 12 Grimmauld Place in Islington. The house sat in between many other muggle houses and although she hid it from Sirius, she was amused that the Black family lived amongst so many muggles.

"Will we be able to get in to it okay?" Romy asked, realising he had no keys or anything to get in to the house.

"I'm a Black," Sirius said.

They walked up to the door and before Sirius opened it, he pulled out the invisibility cloak and he grabbed on to Romy's hand. Trying not to get too excited, Romy stared straight ahead at the door, waiting for Sirius to open it. He simply placed his hand on the door knob and opened it with ease. Before they stepped in to the house, Sirius threw the cloak over them.

"Kreacher will be in," Sirius whispered taking a step in to the house. "I can't have him seeing me."

Romy was quiet as they walked down the long hall of the house. It was dark and unwelcoming, no wonder Sirius left, she thought. They made their way up the staircase that sat just at the end of the hall. Sirius stopped at the first landing and stared at an open door with all forms of objects lying on the hallways outside it.

"What's happening?" Romy whispered.

"He's in my room," Sirius replied and edged forward slowly.

They peered their head round the corner of the door frame. A small house elf was storming around what was Sirius' old bedroom, picking things up and throwing them out the door.

"Filthy blood traitor," Kreacher muttered.

Sirius looked at the pile that lay at the door. Romy noticed that the broom he was talking about, his first one, was snapped in two.

"Let's just go," Sirius sighed quietly. "There's no point, he'll be damaging it all beyond repair."

"What about any of the other things? Pictures? Old toys?"

"Who is in the Noble House of Black?" Kreacher spat, walking out in to the hall.

Sirius turned to Romy and put a finger up to his lips. She nodded and tried her best to stop her heavy breathing. The elf was frowning at the empty hall before him before retreating back in to Sirius' bedroom. Sirius pointed back towards the stairs and the pair began to make their way down. It was then that Romy realised that he had never let go of her hand the full time they had been in the house. He wanted to come back to get his things despite his hatred for the house and his family. She stopped on the stairs.

"What would happen if Kreacher seen you?" she asked.

Sirius looked at her with wide eyes. "I don't know."

"I want you to get you're things," Romy whispered. "They belong to you."

"Romy, it doesn't matter-"

Romy threw the cloak off of them.

"Come on," she said, tugging at his hand.

Reluctantly, Sirius followed her. They both stopped in the hall. Kreacher had remerged.

"Blood traitor!" Kreacher shouted. "Wait until Master and Misses Black find out you have been here!"

Sirius let go of Romy's hand and stormed up to Kreacher.

"Off you go then," Sirius said. "Tell them."

Kreacher looked shocked at Sirius' reply but he apparated almost instantly.

"Come on," Sirius said, beckoning Romy over. "We don't have a lot of time. You go through whatever's here and I'll see what's left in the room."

Romy bent down and started rummaging through the pile that had been created in the hallway. She grabbed torn up letters and pictures, shoving them in to her bag. She picked up his broken broom and a few books.

"I've got pictures, letters, books and your broom," Romy said, stepping in to his room. Sirius was sitting on the bed, looking at his posters.

They were all muggle posters of cars and half naked girls.

"Everything else is gone," he muttered, still looking at the posters. "They probably got rid of most of it when me and Reg where at school."

"Well I have what was out there," Romy said.

"We better go," Sirius said standing up. "They're probably on their way."

They ran down the stairs and straight for the door. Pulling the door open, Romy ran out on to the street, leaving Sirius to shut the door. Before Sirius had begun to walk down the stairs to the pavement, there was a crack.

A small plump woman stood in front of the house with Kreacher beside her. Romy's breath got caught in her throat as the woman ran for Sirius.

"You _thief_!" Walburga Black screamed. "How dare you come back in to this house!"

"Nice seeing you too, Mother," Sirius replied bitterly. "Now if you don't mind -"

He stepped around his family and made his way over to Romy. All of a sudden, a jet of red light hut the fence behind them. Sirius grinned and pulled on Romy's hand and began to run. Jets of red light were still being thrown their way and the sound of his mother's screaming was still ringing in their ears.

As they ran Sirius turned to Romy.

"Lovely woman, isn't she?"

* * *

 **Before I get any criticism, this is obviously completely AU because I know Sirius would never go back to the house and that at that point, he wouldn't have even been able to access the house but I wanted this to happen.**

 **Time-Bomb by All Time Low**

 **Time-Bomb by All Time Low**


	23. I Knew You Were Trouble

"So what are you doing for the rest of your Christmas Eve?"

Romy and Sirius were walking through Diagon Alley after the confrontation with his mother. Romy understood perfectly well why he had run away from home.

"Well I was hoping if you weren't busy, we could just walk around for a bit maybe get something to eat."

Romy smiled up at Sirius and nodded. "I have to be home by six though, I'm going to dinner with my family."

"Where to?" he questioned."

"I don't know," Romy shrugged. "Either somewhere in Edinburgh or Glasgow. We usually spend the day there on Christmas Eve but we changed it to dinner."

"You shouldn't have done that for me Sirius said quietly.

"You needed me," Romy said. "And you would have done the same for me."

Sirius simply nodded.

Romy tried to make the rest of the day better for Sirius. They had walked around all the shops in Diagon Alley, window shopping and while they were in Quality Quidditch Supplies, Romy decided to sneak away from Sirius to have his old broom repaired as a Christmas present to him. Soon after their walk, they retreated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm sorry it's been a rubbish day," Sirius said as they sat down at the table. "Can I make it up to you by getting you something to eat?"

"It's not been rubbish!" Romy exclaimed. "But yes, a hot chocolate and pumpkin pasty would be excellent."

Sirius got back up and went to the bar to make their order. Whilst he did that, Romy reached in to her bag and pulled out the crumpled and ripped pieces of photographs and letters and sat them on the table. She went to repair them but realised how she was underage and therefore, couldn't. Instead, she decided to piece them together by hand the best way she could.

"Having fun?" Sirius asked with a smile and sat down.

"These pictures are adorable," Romy said and slid over a picture she had pieced together of the Marauders.

"Ah," Sirius said looking at it intently. "That was at the start of second year at Kings Cross."

Romy smiled as Sirius stared down at the pictures and then began to piece together letters while eating her pumpkin pasty.

"What's that?" Sirius asked peering over at the letter.

"I think it's a letter you wrote to James," Romy said, wiping a few crumbs off the letter. "But never sent."

"Let's see," Sirius said and tried to take the pieces.

"No, I think I've got it."

"Romy, it's old and not worth reading."

"It's dated 30th June this year," Romy said chewing, reading the beginning of the letter. "You must've decided to leave instead of sending the letter."

"So it doesn't matter if I never sent it," Sirius said and once again tried to take it from her but Romy was already halfway through reading it.

- _I'm really getting fed up of them here, I feel like I'm going to crack up with them any day now. Anyway, how is me being friends with Evans friends_  
 _going to help you at all? No offence, mate but they are just as boring and as stuck up as she is_ -

Sirius had grabbed the pages away from Romy. Tears threatened her eyes.

"You're only being my friend so James can get closer to Lily?"

"No, Roms," Sirius begged, reaching has hand out to hers. "I swear that's not true."

"Of course it is," she snapped and pulled her hand away. "I always found it strange how all of a sudden you wanted to be my friend and now I know."

"At first, okay yes I was doing it for James but then I-"

"Don't lie to me, you got under my skin and it worked, Lily thinks of James that little bit better now. Good luck trying to get her to fall for him now once she hears about this."

"Romy, please don't tell her it would break his heart."

"And what about mine, Sirius? I thought you actually liked me and wanted to be my friend and I fell for it. I fell for you."

"What?"

Romy had stood up at the table, tears escaping from her eyes. Sirius was staring up at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe she had just told him the one thing she said she would never admit to him. She no longer cared. She picked up her bag and pulled his old broomstick out of it and dumped it on the table.

"Merry Christmas."

She walked straight over to the fireplace and flooed straight home without looking back.

* * *

 **Super sorry for the wait but here it is!**

 **I Knew You Were Trouble. by Taylor Swift**


	24. White Horse

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down._

The rest of Romy's Christmas holidays consisted of crying, ripping up letters and refusing to see anyone. She didn't want to cry because deep down, she knew Sirius befriending her was strange but she had just hoped so much that it wasn't true.

Lily had written her over 10 letters within the last week of the holidays and Romy couldn't bring herself to even read them. She wanted to tell her so badly and as much as she hated James for telling Sirius to do what he did, she didn't want to hurt him like Sirius hurt her even though she felt he deserved it.

Her mum and dad hadn't bothered her with questions since she arrived home on Christmas Eve. She was a mess and they decided to just stay in for the rest of the holidays to let her enjoy the comfort of being home before having to go back to Hogwarts to face it all again.

Romy stood at Platform 9 and 3/4 and hugged her parent's goodbye. Coal in her hands, wriggling in her hand as they approached the train. She managed to get on to the train without letting him go until he scratched her and jumped out of her grasp.

"Coal!" Romy yelled after him as he ran down the corridor of the train. Sighing, she pulled her trunk in to an empty carriage.

She knew that Coal would reappear once the train started moving. She sat and watched as the last remaining students got on to the train and waited for Lily and Alice to appear, hoping to avoid every single one of the Marauders until they got to Hogwarts.

"There you are!" Lily exclaimed, throwing the carriage door open. "I thought you had disappeared off the face of the earth! Have you forgotten how to write?"

"No," Romy replied with a shrug.

"That's the apology I get?"

Lily tugged her trunk in and took a seat across from Romy.

"Sorry," Romy mumbled and looked out the window.

"What's happened?" Lily asked and reached over to take her friends hand.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Romy you always write to me during holidays," Lily said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I was writing to make plans to meet up like we always do during the holidays but I heard nothing from you! I even resulted in writing to Potter and Black-"

"Why?" Romy asked sharply.

"To see if they had heard from you-"

"What did they say?"

"Well, erm, Potter was just too excited that I had actually written to him to talk about you-"

"Obviously," Romy muttered bitterly, noticing the small smile on Lily's face.

"What?"

"Nothing. What else?"

"He just said you had met with Sirius but that was the last they heard from you," Lily replied, a look of hurt crossing her face. "So you have time to write and see Black but not me?"

Romy had to look away at Lily's expression.

"I promise, it's not like that Lils."

"Then what is it like? Please tell me, Roms."

"Black and Potter have just been a waste of my time," Romy shrugged, trying to keep the tears from pouring.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I promise you," Romy replied. "Where's Alice?"

"With Frank," Lily said, looking hesitant at the change of subject.

They sat in silence for a long time, both the girls pulling out their current book. Now and again, Romy's mind would wander to Coal then to Sirius and then the rest of the Marauders, cursing silently to herself for letting her mind wander.

"Do you want anything from the trolley?" Lily asked, opening the carriage door and peering down the corridor.

Romy simply nodded whilst reading her book. Lily knew what she liked but Romy hoped she wouldn't bring her back a pumpkin pasty, they still haunted her since that day in the Leaky Cauldron on Christmas Eve.

The compartment door opened and Romy looked up, expecting Lily.

It wasn't.

"What do you want?" she growled, looking away from him.

Sirius was standing at the door, shifting his weight awkwardly.

"Coal," he replied, putting the kitten on the seat beside her.

"Okay."

"Roms," Sirius said sitting across from her. "How many times do I have to apologise? I'm sorry you found that letter but that's not the case, I promise-"

"I really do not want to have this conversation right now, Black."

"Please-"

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

Romy glanced at Sirius for a moment before picking Coal up and sitting him on her lap. He looked tired and his hair was the biggest mess she had ever seen it. He looked so broken.

"What did you mean when you said you fell for me?" Sirius asked.

Romy opened her mouth, ready to start shouting but shut it when she heard the door to the compartment open one again.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting something?"

The pair looked up at Lily who, to Romy's distaste, was holding two pumpkin pasties.

"No," Romy replied. "Black was just leaving."

* * *

 **Hi okay I truly am sorry for the slow updates, my parent's are on holiday so I've been trying to keep the house going and it has just meant I've had barely any time to properly sit down and write but hopefully this week I'll get back in to the swing of it! I'm finding it difficult to write Romy and Sirius fighting because I don't like them fighting but I needed it to happen!**

 **White Horse by Taylor Swift**


	25. Roam

The first week back at Hogwarts was horrible. Romy would barely speak to anyone and Marlene would simply smirk when they passed each other and every time she walked in to a room with Lily and Alice they would immediately stop their conversation – they were talking about her. Sirius stayed out of her way at all costs but James was constantly try to talk to her and that irritated her. It was his fault all of this started in the first place. The only Marauder she had time for now was Remus but she was even distancing herself from him too. She couldn't bear to be around anyone associated with Sirius.

Romy was in the library with Lily and Alice doing her Potions essay. This was where they would find Romy whenever she disappeared. She couldn't even endure flying anymore because it just reminded her of that night she trained for the trials with James and Sirius.

"Roms," Lily said. "Are you going to go to quidditch practice tonight?"

"No."

"You really should," Alice said. "We're playing Ravenclaw in two weeks."

"I'll practice on my own."

"Potter has been asking me to ask you to go," Lily half begged. "You need to go do something other than study and do homework."

Romy never replied. She continued to write her essay, knowing that Lily and Alice were exchanging a worried glance.

"Please tell us what happened over Christmas," Alice said to Romy softly. "We just want to understand what's happening with you."

Glancing over to Lily, Romy shook her head and looked back at Alice. How could she tell them that she and Sirius were no longer friends because of James obsessive love for Lily? Lily would _murder_ James for telling Sirius to do that. It was for the best that she never said a word about it.

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "All you need to know is that I'm done with the stupid Marauders."

Alice sighed and Lily continued to watch Romy.

"Potter said that you went to Black's house with him."

Romy looked up at Lily and then looked back down, continuing to write her essay.

"Did something happen while you were there? Did you meet his parents?"

"It wasn't like that," Romy mumbled.

"Then what was it like?" Lily persisted. "What the hell happened Romy? You're acting like he's done something completely unforgivable! You've pushed everyone away, even Alice and I."

Taking a deep breath to prevent herself from telling the truth, Romy stood up and gathered her things and put them in her bag.

"I'm not doing this," she said and walked out of the library.

X

Romy decided to take the long way back to Gryffindor Tower in the hope that by the time she got there, the quidditch team would have already left to go down to practice. She walked up the stairs to the 7th corridor, a pang of guilt washing over her for deciding to not go to quidditch practice especially because she hadn't flew or played quidditch since before Christmas. She could no longer find the energy to play and flying just didn't bring the jolt of excitement to her that it used to.

"Romy!"

Almost instantly, Romy stopped and turned around to follow the voice that had shouted on her. It wasn't one that she fully recognised.

Cameron Spinnet was walking towards her with a grin on his face.

"Sorry if I startled you," he said when he reached her.

"Oh you didn't," Romy stuttered. "I just didn't expect it."

"Well, sorry again," he replied and slowly began walking towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

"It's okay."

"I've been trying to speak to you for ages now," Cameron said. "But you've either always had people around you or you've just looked super busy."

"Oh?"

Romy watched him as her rubbed the back of his neck as they rounded the corner. The Fat Lady was sitting at the end of the hall. She wondered if he was going to bring up their kiss. Their stupid drunken mess of a kiss.

"I was wondering if you want to come with me on the next Hogsmeade trip, as in a date kind of thing."

She didn't expect that. She stopped once again, her mouth open. Cameron had also stopped and she could see how nervous he was and that made her feel even worse. She didn't even know a single thing about the boy never mind _fancy_ him and he was asking her out.

"It's fine if you already have plans though," he added.

"It's not that," she began to stutter again. "It's just-"

Before she could finished, she was interrupted but the clattering of brooms of the floor and people talking loudly. The pair looked towards the portrait hole where the Gryffindor quidditch team were emerging from. Romy noticed Sirius and James at the front straight away. Sirius was smiling and talking to James when his eyes landed on her. He seemed to slow down and the smile faded.

It wasn't as if Romy wanted to see Sirius upset but seeing his mood change so quickly made her realise that she had an effect on him and all of a sudden she wanted him to hurt as much as he hurt her. She smiled up to Cameron.

"I'd love to go with you," she said, going on to her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Great," the seventh year replied with a grin.

"Wallace, you coming to practice or not?"

Romy turned to Wood and nodded, her eyes flickering over to Sirius.

"Of course, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Romy walked away, smiling as much as she could. Sirius was completely pale and James was pulling him along as she walked by them. She knew what she was doing was wrong but in the moment, it was the only thing that made sense. She had to show Sirius she was happy without his friendship, that she didn't need him to bring her out of her shell.

Romy only hoped that it would work.

* * *

 **Roam by The Story So Far**

 _ **You have no idea how unproductive it is to fall in and out of you as often as I do.**_

 _ **And lately I've been feeling grey but today, I'm alright no thanks to you.**_

 _ **Think I'll go and roam outside your boundary.**_


	26. Sick Little Games

"I'm sorry you agreed to do _what_?"

The minute Romy entered her dorm from quidditch practice, she was engulfed with questions from Alice and Lily as to why she decided to go to practice.

"Well I would have felt bad saying no and Sirius was standing right there-" she began to explain.

"Why does Sirius being there matter?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Romy sighed, sitting on her bed. "I really don't know what I was thinking."

She thought back to quidditch practice. It was a disaster. Because Romy was too stubborn she refused to pass the quaffle to James and because of this, James was refusing to pass it to her and Sirius just overall was just hovering in the air, hitting the odd bludger now and then. Wood was going mental.

"Did anything happen between you and Sirius?" Lily asked somewhat cautiously.

Instead of getting angry at the question like she normally would, she remained calm.

"No," she said trying not to tear up. "I just - we got in to an argument and I ended up telling him I fancied him but I got up and walked away without letting him reply."

Lily looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Its fine," Romy shrugged. "I just want to go to sleep now."

After getting ready for bed, Romy closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying to sleep. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she missed Sirius more than anything. She missed his grin, she missed his laugh, she missed his hugs and most of all, and she missed just being around him. Being near his presence. She couldn't let that make her forgive him though. He had used her and she wasn't a toy. She wasn't just some minor detail in James' master plan. Conflicted by her thoughts, Romy fell asleep hoping to dream away everything that had happened.

X

For the past week, Sirius' sad looks at Romy turned in to daggers. Every time she would walk in to a room it was if he was growling at her. She tried to ignore or smirk it off but it was getting harder and harder. Why was he angry at her? He was the one in the wrong and she constantly felt the need to remind him of it but would stop herself from doing so.

"I wish you two would stop doing this," Remus sighed.

She was currently venting her feelings to him about the current situation while they studied.

"Stop doing what?" Romy questioned.

"I am constantly getting the two of you bitch about each other-"

"What's he saying about me?"

"I can't say-"

"That's not fair I bet you're telling him everything I'm saying."

"I'm not," Remus said firmly. "You're my friend too, need I remind you."

"Sorry," Romy mumbled in reply and she was. She wasn't intentionally avoiding Remus it was just he was friends with Sirius therefore she just didn't see him as much as she used to because that would mean having to be around both Sirius and James.

"Its fine but I do miss your company of I'm honest."

Romy smiled, "I miss you too. We should study together more often."

"As if we don't study enough," he joked. "Also, is it true you're going to Hogsmeade with Cameron Spinnet?"

Romy narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Why?"

"Just asking," Remus shrugged.

Romy didn't press on the topic. It was the one thing she would just rather not talk about now. She had made her mind up that they would go on that one date and then Romy would politely tell Cameron that she just didn't think it would work out. It would be easy.

"I think we should call it a night," Remus said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Agreed," she sighed and began to gather up her things. "I'm free tomorrow night if you're up for another study session."

"I can't," Remus simply replied.

Romy began to count her days up and realised that it was a full moon the following night and that Remus did look rather ill. Guilt waved over her as she noticed that he had trusted her with this secret and over everything that had happened, she had simply forgotten to be there for her friend.

"Don't feel bad," Remus said as if he could read her thoughts. "There's not much for you to do anyway."

"I just feel useless," she replied, walking out of the library with him. "I wish I could do something like be there for you coming back to make sure you're okay-"

"Romy, I'll be fine. We'll all be fine." he replied sternly. "We help each other once it's all done. I don't want to see you anywhere near the hospital wing or the grounds once the moon is gone."

Romy frowned but nodded. She constantly thought about how the full night could go wrong but she knew none of the Marauders would forgive her for getting involved on the night of Remus' transition. It would be too dangerous.

"Moony! There you are, we thought you'd moved in to the library!"

Romy stopped dead as the rest of the Marauders approached them down the corridor.

Sirius stopped too and his laughing express became stone cold as he noticed Romy behind Remus. James and Peter shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd been there for so long," Remus laughed awkwardly, clearly trying to break the tension.

"I doubt it was your fault," Sirius muttered, his eyes fixed on Romy.

She stepped out from behind Remus, anger filling up inside her.

"Have you got something to say to me, Black?" she snapped.

"Not at all, _Wallace_ ," he replied. "I would just appreciate it if you wouldn't keep my friend up all hours especially when you know he needs his rest right now."

" _Excuse me_?" she said, now taking a step towards him. "How dare you-"

Sirius had squared up to her now. This was the closest they had been to each other since Christmas. The two of them were staring at each other. Romy had the urge to just slap him and shake him to make him see that he was the one in the wrong. She never wanted any of this but he had made it all start.

"Padfoot," James called out. "Leave her alone."

"Yeah, why don't you listen to Potter, Black?"

This new voice caused the group to turn. Out of nowhere, Cameron had appeared. Romy cursed to herself, _this is not good,_ she thought.

Sirius laughed. "And what are you going to do about it, Spinnet?"

Romy watched as Cameron brought out his wand and Sirius was just as fast in reacting to it. All of a sudden she was being pushed against the wall as the two boys began to duel. Naturally, James was by Sirius' side, defending him.

"REMUS MAKE THEM STOP!" Romy screamed but she could tell there wasn't much he could do. There wasn't much either of them could do.

She watched both sides hitting spells back and forth and without thinking she ran in to the middle of it and before she knew what was happening, she felt something hit her in the side and everything went black.

* * *

 **I hate this chapter. I'm sorry it's terrible.**

 **Sick Little Games by All Time Low**


	27. Breathe

"If you hadn't have brought your wand out she wouldn't be here!"

"Well if you weren't harassing her in the first place I wouldn't have had to have brought out my wand!"

"Harassing her? I'll show you what harassing is right now-"

"OI!"

Romy woke up in the hospital wing and stared at the people dotted around her bed. Lily and Alice were sitting to her right, Remus and Peter to her left and Cameron, Sirius and James were standing at the foot of the bed. James was currently standing between the two boys who yet again, had their wands drawer.

"Haven't you two learned your lesson already?" Romy asked, sitting up in her bed. She winced as she felt a pain throb from her hip.

The two boys looked at her as if they didn't know what to say.

"How are you?" Lily asked, cutting through the awkward silence.

"I'd be better if they two were out of this room," she answered truthfully and looked at them both.

"I'm sorry," Sirius muttered, looking guilty.

All the dirty looks had disappeared from his face and Romy knew he genuinely was sorry but she couldn't forgive him when she was this angry. He began to walk out of the Hospital Wing and her eyes then hovered over Cameron. He shifted uncomfortably before mumbling an apology and leaving also.

It was only James left and he stood awkwardly at the end of her bed like he didn't belong.

"Guys can I talk to James alone for a few minutes?"

The four that sat around her bed all looked at each other confused but nodded and left. James stared at her with wide eyes.

"Who hit me?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"I honestly don't. I think it was either me or Padfoot but we didn't see you or we wouldn't have fired any spells."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither knowing whether to bring up the underlying issue to why she was sitting in that bed until James took a seat beside her.

"I miss you," he said. "He misses you. We all miss you."

"Shouldn't have did what you did then," Romy said, chewing the inside of her cheek to prevent the tears from spilling.

"Well then cut me off, not Sirius. It's my fault Roms," he insisted. "I've never seen him so upset over something."

"He still did it though James," Romy shot back. "I was still used in part of a game just for you to get closer to Lily and it worked and now I'm the one left broken hearted like an idiot who fell for the whole charade."

"He's broken too."

"So he should be."

"That's not fair," James retorted. "Do you honestly think that he would be moping around if you were just a game to him, Roms? Because he invested feelings in you and now he's lost a best friend who thinks he doesn't care about her and truth be told, you meant more to him than any of the girls who came in to his life."

Romy couldn't help it. She let a tear drop and from James' face, she could tell he wasn't surprised by it.

"Hate me all you like but please forgive him."

"I can't," Romy said. "This was the exact reason I didn't want to get involved with you lot in the first place and I let you all in just to become disappointed. Please just go."

He stood without arguing and left.

X

Romy spent the rest of the night in the Hospital Wing and woke up practically begging Madam Pomfrey to let her out by the end of the day. As much as she had always wanted to help Remus after the full moon, she didn't not want to see the state that not only he would come through in but also the rest of the Marauders.

The spell that had hit her in her side was still unknown to Romy but she knew its idea was to have an ongoing pain because everyone she moved it would start throbbing.

"You're in no fit state to go anywhere" Madam Pomfrey kept saying whenever she moved.

The only visitors she had the full day was Lily and Alice and all they brought was notes and homework.

"So what happened with you and Potter yesterday?" Lily asked as she took a seat by Romy's bed.

"Nothing," Romy replied.

Lily raised an eyebrow but remained quiet.

"Spinnet keeps asking us if he can done visit you," Alice spoke up. "We keep telling him no but he keeps on asking."

Romy rolled her eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"We keep wondering the same thing," Lily laughed. "Are you still going to go to Hogsmeade with him?"

"I don't know," Romy shrugged, glancing between her two friends. "I wasn't 100% keen on him in the first place but I'll have to face him at some point and it'll be harder to say no to his face. If only I had good friends who would do it for me..."

"We are not telling him your date is off," Lily replied. "You got yourself in to this mess, you can get yourself out."

Romy frowned and crossed her arms in a pretend huff but it only caused Alice and Lily to make fun of her and as soon as she knew it, it was time for them to leave to go to dinner. It was time for Romy to beg her way out before the moon rose.

"Madam Pomfrey, can't I at least go down to dinner and see how I feel?"

"No," the nurse replied. "I can tell you're still in pain and the bruise is getting worse if not better! You're staying the night again."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Romy growled and turned in her bed, drifting in to a sleep.

X

There was a bang as the Hospital Wing door flew open and Romy immediately sat up in her bed and pulled the covers off herself. She ran to the door, ignoring the pain in her side, to see James pulling Remus in and Peter trying to keep Sirius up. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office and went straight to James and Remus.

"Roms," Peter said. "A little help."

Biting her lip, she rushed over to where Peter was trying to get Sirius on to the bed. Trying not to worry about how much of a dead weight he was she managed to get Sirius to sit on the bed before Peter lifted his legs up so he could lie down.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Moony got him right across the stomach, he couldn't walk or keep himself up."

Peter scurried off and all Romy could do was look down at Sirius. He had his eyes closed but he kept swallowing and gasping for breath. She lifted up his t-shirt which was stuck to him with the blood from his stomach and had to prevent herself from being sick when she saw the wound.

"Roms," Sirius breathed ad she looked up at him. He was staring at her.

"It's okay, you'll be fine," Romy said to him and then turned and walked over to Remus' bed. "Madam Pomfrey where's the Blood Replenishing Potion kept?"

"In that cupboard down there," she replied as she fussed over Remus. "It's in alphabetical order."

Romy rushed over to the cupboards and seen the potion and ran back over to Sirius.

"Just take a bit of this," Romy said unscrewing the top. "Madam Pomfrey will be over in a minute to take care of you."

She put the potion to his mouth and he drank some of it but Sirius was still breathing heavily and his face had pain written all over it. Romy couldn't help but let the tears pour out of her eyes at seeing him in this much pain.

"Don't," he said and reached up to wipe away a tear. "I'm sorry."

Romy shook her head. "It's okay."

Before he could say anything else, Madam Pomfrey was by his side and cleaning up his wound. He screamed as she did so and Romy couldn't watch it. She had to leave, so she ran out of the Hospital Wing, Sirius' painful screams ringing in her ears.

* * *

 **So who wants them to make up now or later? I have two ways this can go so let me know what you guys would prefer.**

 **Breathe by Taylor Swift**


	28. The (Shipped) Gold Standard

_I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs_

"Romy, what are you _doing_ here?"

Romy was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor girl's dorm panting after shaking Lily and Alice awake.

"It's half past 5 in the morning!"

"I'm sorry," Romy sniffed, wiping the tears away. "It's Sirius – I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" Lily said getting out of bed and sitting Romy down.

It was then Romy realised she couldn't tell the girls what had just happened without exploiting Remus' secret.

"He had been duelling with someone – I don't know who – and ended up in the Hospital Wing and he was in so much pain and saying my name I just – It was horrible – I can't keep this up I miss him so much."

"Calm down," Alice soothed and pulled Romy in to a hug.

"I have to hate him, he used me."

"How did he use you?" Lily asked, her brow furrowed.

 _Shit_ , Romy thought to herself. _What do I say now?_

"He just did, I was right all along and I want to hate him but it was so difficult to in that moment.

"It's okay to not hate him," Alice said. "No matter what he did to you."

Romy sniffed once more and nodded. All of a sudden she was aware of the pain in her side but she couldn't go back to the Hospital Wing, not now. She pulled out of Alice's grip and lay down on her own bed. The other two girls never said a word as they watched their friend fall asleep. Romy noticed them exchange their usual worried glance at each other before her eyes seemed to seal themselves shut.

X

February came sooner than expected and Romy and Sirius, whilst they evil eyes and arguments stopped, they never breathed a word to each other since that night in the Hospital Wing but they began to tolerate each other's presence. She was around the Marauders like she used to be but it was as if Peter and Sirius had swapped places – except Romy and Peter's friendship was not like her and Sirius' – and there was an awkwardness when she was around but they acted as though it wasn't there.

"I'm going to ask Lily out for Valentine's day," James said as they walked out of Divination. "Thoughts?"

"If you don't make a big deal about it, I can see her maybe thinking about it."

Romy's response was true but this only lead to her thoughts to go on to Cameron. She had been avoiding him since the incident outside the library and therefore, they had missed the date he had asked her on and she had been told numerous times that he was looking for her but it only made her avoid him.

"Good, I'm going to ask her tonight. Can you be there for moral support?"

"Um," Romy responded, casting a glance at Remus. "I'm studying tonight with Remus, sorry."

It was a lie but she knew she would be a lot happier if they just did this in private. Coupley things were not her favourite thing at that moment in time and she was doing everything in her power to avoid them. Remus nodded in agreement, however at her lie when James looked to him for comfirmation.

"What are your plans for the holiday, Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Sirius replied quietly.

"I'm going to stop by the Common Room first," Romy said starting to part with the group. "I need to check on Coal he's being far too mischievous for my liking recently."

She walked away from them before they could reply. She couldn't bear to hear Sirius lie about his plans for her sake. The other three Marauders recently discussed how the womanizer of their group hadn't been going near any girls since they got back from Hogwarts but she knew they were only saying that so they weren't hurting her.

She made her way in to the Common Room to find it empty when she seen Coal running around chasing another student's cat. The cat was much older than Coal who was still a kitten, but the black cat had no fear when it came to standing up for himself. She was pulling him out of fights far too often.

"COAL!" she shouted and the two cats stopped in her track as she walked over and picked Coal up. "What have I told you about starting fights? You are unbelievab-"

"Come on, don't give the guy a hard time."

" _Fuck_ ," Romy said under her breath and turned around.

Cameron was standing at the portrait hole with an amused smile on his face.

"He's been doing it far too much recently," Romy said, trying to smile.

"About fights," Cameron said and began to walk towards her. "I haven't spoken to you in a long time."

"I know and – "

"No," he said. "Let me talk. I feel awful about what happened outside the library. I just really like you and seeing Black that close to you, he just looked so dangerous in that moment and I didn't want you to get hurt – and I know he probably wouldn't hurt you but it was just the way I saw it. I'm sorry."

"Okay," Romy nodded. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry, I really have to get going to dinner."

She put Coal down and began to make her way to the door but Cameron stood in her way.

"Can we reschedule our date?" he asked. "I'd really like to make things up to you."

"I don't need anything made up to me."

"Please, I want to do this."

Romy sighed. She knew it was going to be a date for Valentine's Day and she really wanted to stay in the castle but she felt terrible for keeping Spinnet hanging on to her for so long.

"Okay," she said.

"Valentine's Day?" the boy grinned

"It's a date," Romy said.

As she stared at Cameron, all she could see was Sirius' face the first time she agreed to a date with the seventh year.

It took every part of her to stop herself from cancelling the date right there and then.

 _But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me_

* * *

 **I know I've jumped the time a bit but this was where I want to be in the story, the rest would have just been a waste of writing if I'm honest. All I can say, the Hospital Wing night changed the way Romy hated Sirius but it's not all fixed ... but it may be very soon! The lyrics in this related so much to this chapter in a weird way.**

 **The (Shipped) Gold Standard by Fall Out Boy**


	29. Cold Night

After dinner - and telling Lily and Alice about her date for Valentine's Day – Romy retreated back to the common room where she decided she would study for the night. Coal sat curled in to her side on the couch, often putting his head up to have a look around the room to see if anything had changed but Romy knew he would be looking for Sirius. The kitten had a strange attachment to Sirius and to Romy's luck, nothing would change that. It often made her smile that Coal was somehow best friends with a dog.

"Well you'll never believe what's happening right now."

"What?" Romy looked up to see Alice sitting next to her.

"Potter has just asked Lily for a word and it looks like he might be asking her out for Valentine's Day."

"Really?" Romy asked, trying to seem as surprised as possible.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Alice asked her with a mischievous smiled.

"Of course," she smiled back.

"I think she'll say yes."

"Me too."

Romy couldn't help but sigh. She wanted so badly to tell them why she and Sirius truly fell out but then that would hurt James and as much as she hated him for it, she couldn't do that to him.

"Can I ask you something, Roms?"

"Yeah, of course," Romy replied, sitting her Potions book away.

"Will you ever forgive Sirius for whatever it was he used you for?"

She didn't expect that. Romy didn't even know the answer to that question herself.

"I don't know," she said. "Why?"

"I've never seen him so depressed," Alice said. "I can't help think it's because you're not in his life anymore."

Romy sighed. "James was trying to tell me the exact same thing."

"All I'm saying is," said Alice. "I don't think he expected you to be such a big influence in his life."

"I know but that isn't an excuse for what he done."

"I know that Roms but I think he's suffered enough. Don't you?"

Just then Romy felt Coal leave her side and trot along to the portrait whole where Sirius had just walked in, the rest of the Marauders and Lily behind him. The kitten rubbed against his legs and called up to him to get attention. Although Sirius and Romy weren't speaking, Sirius was still entertaining Coal and that was something that she credited him for. She watched as he crouched down to clap him and play fight with him. Romy couldn't help but notice the smile on Sirius' face.

"So what was your word about?" Alice asked and Romy looked up to see that Lily had joined them, blushing.

"All I'm saying is all three of us now have dates for the 14th."

"We _knew_ you'd say yes!"

Alice hugged Lily and Romy smiled at her friend.

"Oh and Roms," Lily said, pulling a piece of paper out of her back pocket. "I was asked to give you this."

Romy took it and opened it up.

 _Want to go for a fly around 9pm?_

 _S_

She looked up at Lily who was giving her a small smile and pointing to her wrist. Romy looked at the clock that sat at the table beside the couch and saw that it was 20 minutes to 9 and that Sirius seemed to have disappeared from the common room. She sighed, trying to stop the smile on her face from spreading much further and stood up.

"Better go get my broom then."

X

Romy nervously emerged on to the quidditch pitch with her broom in hand. She looked around and seen Sirius hovering in the air not that far from her. She took a deep breath before mounting her broom to fly up to meet him. As she got closer, she noticed the quaffle in his hand.

"I know we aren't on speaking terms," Sirius said. "But you need practice."

"You asked if I wanted to come for a _fly_ ," Romy said with a raised eyebrow. "Not to come for extra quidditch practice."

"Well it's not as much quidditch practice but a deal," he replied with a slight smile. "We both get 10 shots each to get the quaffle through the goal but during my shots, you go keeper and vice versa."

"And what happens to who wins?"

"If I win, you get to hear me out. If you win, I'll just leave you alone like you want."

Romy bit her lip. She wanted to say to tell him that wasn't what she wanted but she stopped herself.

"Okay."

"Ladies first," he said and threw the quaffle in her direction as he flew off to the goals.

She cursed silently as she stared at the three goals, Sirius in the middle. Did she want to win? Her competitive side did, of course but she wanted to hear him out at the same time. She wanted to _listen_ for the first time in months. But how could she possibly make herself lose? Gripping the quaffle, Romy threw it with all the force she could. She decided she would score five and miss five.

Sirius proved to be a worse keeper than she thought. She had scored _seven_ but even Romy knew she was probably a worse keeper than Sirius. They swapped places and she hovered over the middle goal watching him. He threw the quaffle and Romy was too late to react. One. Then the second one came but she caught it and threw it back instantly.

They ended up drawing and Romy couldn't help but feel angry about it all.

"What now?" She asked flying up to him.

"I never expected a tie," he shrugged.

"I want to hear you out."

She had caught him by surprise. He looked at her with wide eyes and slightly open mouth.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Okay, erm, let's walk back to the castle."

They both landed and began their walk. It was the first time they had been awkward all night.

"You know I'm sorry, don't you?" Sirius said.

"Yeah," Romy replied quietly.

"I know you've heard this before but I honestly didn't expect to become so close with you and enjoy you're company so much. Literally from the moment I met you, I just knew I couldn't lose you. I'm an idiot for starting our friendship that way and if I could, I would go back in time and do it differently."

"But if it wasn't for James telling you to befriend me in the first place, you would of continued to see me as Lily's boring friend," Romy pointed out, bitterness entering her voice.

"Roms," Sirius pleaded. "I'm sorry. Not having you around me, it's like a part of me has just disappeared. I feel like there's something missing all the time and it's _you_. Seeing you and Spinnet in the hallway months ago – that killed me and I could tell you knew it."

He glanced at her before he carried on. She had guilt all over her face but she had to question it.

"Why did it bother you so much?" she asked.

"Because – because you're _my_ Romy. You got me back then, I knew how hurt you were on Christmas Eve and that was how hurt I was when I saw you kiss his cheek. You broke my heart like I broke yours."

"Wait, what do you mean I broke your-"

Sirius had stopped and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him.

"This," he murmured before kissing her.

* * *

 **Your Welcome.**

 **Cold Night by You Me At Six - I would post lyrics but the full song relates. Listen to it.**


	30. If You Ever Want To Be In Love

"What was that?"

Romy gasped, pulling away from Sirius. She never did it in a way that showed disgust, it was more of a shock that overcame her. Sirius stared at her, his eyes both sad and confused.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just couldn't find the words to tell you how I feel."

"Sirius I –" Romy stuttered. "What- Since when?"

"After you told me you liked me at Christmas, I went home and realised you were and still are the perfect girl for me."

Romy could feel it becoming harder to breathe. What was going on? Was it a dream? She had been so horrible to him and he had even _retaliated_. How on earth could he possibly like her? She was literally the definition of plain Jane. Sirius Black did not like girls like her – never mind have them as their friend.

"You've been acting like you hated me," she stated.

"I was angry because I've never liked a girl who has hated me," he laughed.

"I've already got a date for Valentine's day," Romy blurted out. Sirius was still trying to smile but she could see it faltering.

"Roms, I'm not asking you to go out with me or return the feelings. I just want us to go back to how it was and we can see where that takes us."

He reached out and took her hand. She got tingles all the way up her arms and she closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the warmth of him that she had so badly missed. They began to walk back up to the castle in silence. Romy's head was doing a thousand miles an hour. She couldn't let him in that easily and she certainly was in no place to be starting any form of romantic relationship with Sirius but if they started as friends she was sure things could work out.

For the first time in months, Romy couldn't stop herself from smiling.

X

Romy and Sirius came to the mutual agreement not to tell anyone about the kiss. It would only have their group of friends talking. Them being friends was quite enough and soon as expected, things were completely back to normal. They were all sitting together at breakfast on the Friday before Valentine's Day and everyone couldn't help but notice that James and Lily were sitting next to each other. Very close to each other.

"How's James' lap, Lily?" Sirius had joked as her sat down.

Lily scowled but couldn't help but laugh. "I was helping him with his Transfiguration essay thank you very much."

All of the Marauders exchanged a glance and laughed. Romy even managed to join in too. Transfiguration was undoubtedly the Marauders best subject. They all ate breakfast, the conversation was flowing as though all the problems they had encountered over the past few months and they had but sometimes Romy had to stop herself from bringing them back in to her mind,

She hadn't agreed to trust Sirius fully and she didn't. Every time he would smile at her she couldn't help but think it was all for show, that he wasn't happy around her or to see her or that he would simply only talk to her because he had to. She always had to think of the kiss and those feelings would disappear but she couldn't fully trust him again. It was too soon.

"You coming Roms?"

Zoning out of her head, she noticed they were all standing. Chewing the last of her food, Romy stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. The group began to walk for the entrance hall when Romy felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to see Cameron.

"Oh, hi," she managed to get out, still trying to digest the rest of her breakfast.

"Sorry if I scared you," he smiled. "I was wondering if I could walk you to your class."

"I'm in potions."

Usually, this would mean he couldn't walk her because at the end of the day, there were no other subjects down there.

"That's fine with me, I can walk with you for a bit."

Romy nodded, trying to hide her frown. "Okay."

No one seemed to notice that she had been stopped but if they had, they didn't wait on her and she was thankful. She couldn't be bothered with them all listening and watching her with Cameron.

"So where do you want to go tomorrow?"

"I don't mind," she shrugged.

"Well I hear that Madam Puddifoot's is good on Valentine's Day."

"Oh, yeah, okay," Romy hoped she was managing to hide her disgust well. That was the one place on earth she wished that she would never have to visit.

"Sorted," he grinned. "Well enjoy potions."

Cameron kissed her on the cheek and went up the stairs as she went down. _Madam Puddifoots_ , she thought to herself, shaking her head. As if she wasn't already looking forward to the next day, she certainly wasn't now. Romy walked along the empty corridor through the dungeons to the potions classroom. A little further up she seen a mop of hair she couldn't mistake.

Sirius had waited on her.

"Sirius!"

She picked up her speed to try catch up with him but he kept walking.

"Sirius!"

This time he stopped and turned around and Romy went red in the face when she seen him. It was Regulus.

"Make a mistake?"

Romy gaped. She didn't know what to say. He even sounded like Sirius.

"Sorry," she spluttered. "I just seen the hair-"

"It's alright," Regulus laughed and Romy still couldn't quite believe she was talking to Sirius' brother. She couldn't believe how _similar_ they were.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked.

They had started walking, Slughorn's class wasn't that far ahead. Regulus pointed to the colour of his robes.

"I'm a Slytherin. I belong down here."

"Oh, sorry – I didn't mean –"

"You made quite the first impression on my mother you know," he said with half a smile on his face.

"Oh," Romy could feel her face going red.

"I can only assume it was you that was with my brother," Regulus said. "He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Yeah, you could say that," Romy chewed the insided of her cheek before asking what she had always wanted to know. "Why did you tell him to go get his stuff at a time he couldn't get caught?"

"Just because my parents no longer see him as family doesn't mean I share the same view."

Romy stopped outside the classroom and Regulus stopped beside her.

"Well, this is my stop," she said. "Sorry for getting you confused."

"It's alright," he replied. "Happens all the time."

Romy didn't know whether to say goodbye or not so she merely nodded and smiled and walked in to the class only to meet Sirius standing in the middle of it, looking straight at where Romy and Regulus had stood only moments ago.

"What the hell?"

* * *

 **If You Ever Want To Be In Love by James Bay (I love him so much, listen to him)**


	31. Win Some, Lose Some

Sirius ignored Romy for the rest of the day no matter how many times she tried to explain to him that 1) Regulus was in no shape or form trying to hurt her and 2) he was not flirting with her in anyway possible.

Sirius didn't believe her. Every time she tried to explain, he would talk to James in reply to her. It was driving her insane.

"He'll come round," Remus said on their way to the library after dinner. "It's just Regulus always seems to get in the way of his relationships."

"I'm not in a relationship with him though and it was my fault we began talking in the first place!"

"Just give him time."

Romy didn't answer but drowned in frustration at Remus anyway. She couldn't understand what the big deal was about and it irritated her that Sirius was somehow jealous after everything that had happened.

"I think I'm going to give tonight a miss, actually," Remus said with a yawn.

"Okay."

She wasn't in the mood to question him on the decision so they parted ways. The library was practically full now that people realised they only had a few months to go before exams so she had to choose a table near the front over her usual up the back of the library that was taken by a group of fourth years.

"Now this doesn't make sense. A large table and yet one person is taking it all up."

Romy looked up from her bag that she had begun to empty, trying not to roll her eyes. Bellatrix was standing with Narcissa and a few other Slytherin girls.

"Said person has a lot of work to do," Romy said. "So I need the space."

Bellatrix sat next to her, snarling. "Who exactly do you think you're talking to?"

"Last time I checked, you."

"How dare you speak-"

Bellatrix's wand was out in an instant and this time Romy was quick to act. The two were now standing, wands pointing at each other.

"OUT OF MY LIBRARY _NOW_!"

Madam Pince was running over with her face red. Romy sighed and started re packing her bag, careful to keep an eye on Bellatrix and her friends as she did. They were already half way out the library but she knew they would be waiting so she kept her wand in her hand. Romy refused to let them win this time.

"No one here to protect you now," Bellatrix sneered as Romy walked out.

She shrugged at Bellatrix.

" _Stupefy_!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Romy ducked as the red light of Bellatrix's curse came flying at her. But she had time to realise she had managed to disarm her. Romy stood and watched as Bellatrix screamed at someone to give her a wand. Narcissa hesitantly gave Bellatrix her wand.

"Only brave when you have a wand in your hand then?" Romy teased. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. It gave her pleasure seeing someone so sure of herself weak.

Bellatrix flung herself at Romy. She fell to the ground with the noise of wands falling to the ground. Bellatrix was clawing at her face. Once she realised what was happening, Romy instantly pressed her fingers hard above Bellatrix's collarbone. She screamed out in pain and pulled away from Romy who managed to push Bellatrix off her and before she knew it, she was throwing punches.

She didn't know how long had passed before she was dragged off Bellatrix.

"LET ME GO!"

Bellatrix was screaming the same words as her. When Romy looked up, Sirius was holding Bellatrix's arms behind her back. Romy turned to see who had her in the same position, expecting to be James but it wasn't. It was Regulus.

When she turned back, Sirius let go of Bellatrix and nodded at Regulus who let Romy go.

"You won't be so lucky next time," Bellatrix spat as the passed each other. "Just you wait until you're out of here."

But Romy couldn't think of her threat. Sirius was standing with her bag.

He looked murderous.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the wait but I had such a block and then so much going on! I'm going back to uni in a few weeks also but I am going to make sure I have time to write this because I love writing this and I am so grateful for the feedback I get!**

 **Win Some, Lose Some by You Me At Six**


	32. I Know Places

"Sirius?"

Romy had walked behind him in silence for what had felt like eternity but began to bother her. Why did he look so angry.

"Sirius please tell me what's wrong?"

He stopped and turned to face her, his face red.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What the hell were you playing at there?"

"What do you mean what was I playing at? I'm not having her think she can push me around!"

"So you think it's okay to start fighting with her? Do you realise how dangerous she is?"

"I was put in Gryffindor for a reason. I can handle things like this."

"No you weren't because what you did wasn't brave, it was stupid."

He turned away and began to walk again and although she didn't want to, Romy followed him. She looked down at her knuckles. She couldn't tell if the blood on them were hers or Bellatrix's.

"Why are you even angry about it anyway?" Romy asked speeding up so she was walking beside him.

He didn't say anything but his faced softened.

"I've never seen you like that before. I - I just didn't think-"

"You thought I was just a little girl who couldn't defend herself?"

"No! No, of course not, Roms," he said looking at her. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm fine," Romy replied, flexing her fingers.

"We'll get Madam Pomfrey to check you over anyway."

She noticed Sirius glance at her hand and Romy couldn't help but wonder if he was wondering who's blood it was too.

X

The next day all everyone could talk about was Romy and Bellatrix's fight and the bandage over Romy's hand wasn't helping the situation.

"I still can't believe you did that," Lily said as they walked in to the Great Hall. "How could you lose yourself like that?"

"Lily, please," Romy said quickly sitting down at the closest space at the Gryffindor table.

"I just don't understand what possessed you to think you could take on Bella-"

"Think I could take her on? I think you'll find I did."

Romy looked over at the Slytherin table where Bellatrix was nursing a black eye and split lip. Romy felt lucky that she only had a few scratches on her face.

"Still, you'll be on her hit list for life."

"I've beat her once, I'm sure I can do it again."

"You've had such a dramatic change in attitude in the past 24 hours," Alice piped up.

"Just fed up of everyone thinking they can talk down to me or thinking I'm weak."

Lily and Alice exchanged a glance but never said anything.

"I heard both the Black brothers had to tear her off Bellatrix. She must be doing one of them, maybe both!"

Romy turned to see two Ravenclaw girls walking by looking right at her, sniggering.

"Leave it." Lily warned.

Biting her lip, Romy turned back around and began eating her breakfast. She had completely forgot to ask Sirius why he was with Regulus in the first place. She refused to believe that it was a pure coincidence.

"Did James say anything about why Sirius was away last night?" Romy asked Lily.

"No," she replied with a shrug of the shoulders. "As far as I know, none of them knew why he disappeared. Why?"

Definitely not a coincidence, Romy thought chewing the inside of her cheek.

"No reason."

As if on cue, the Marauders sat down next to the girls.

"How's our Scottish Warrior this morning then?" James grinned.

"Fine," Romy muttered, looking at her bandaged hand. She felt Sirius shift in the seat beside her.

"Is it sore?" he asked her quietly as the rest of the table erupted in conversation.

"No, it really is fine. A little stiff when I move it though."

"That's good," Sirius said, resting a hand on her thigh.

Romy looked down at his hand then back to him. He was calm right now, it would be the best time to ask.

"What were you doing with Regulus last night? It can't have been a coincidence you two showed up together at the same time."

"Nothing," he smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Romy struggled a smile. That was the one answer she was dreading.

* * *

 **Another chapter. Starting to get my writing for this back.**

 **I Know Places by Taylor Swift**


	33. Here We Go Again

"So are you excited?"

"No."

"Try and seem interested at least, Roms."

It was Valentine's Day. Romy was sitting on her bed, Lily and Alice were all around her fussing with her hair and doing her make-up.

"I'm really not in the mood. Especially since we're going to the worst place in Hogsmeade."

Alice laughed. "It'll be an experience."

"Too right," Romy mumbled. Lily tugged on her hair. "Ow!"

"Sorry. I just think you should a little more enthusiastic," Lily started. "I mean, poor Cameron has went out his way numerous times to see you and speak to you. The least you can do is act happy to be with him."

"But I _don't_ want to be with him."

"Speaking of who you want to be with," said Lily with another tug of Romy's hair. "You and Sirius are awful close again. Closer than before."

"Are we?" Romy asked in an unusually high pitched voice.

"Yes," Alice said. "Spill."

"There's nothing to spill, honestly."

"You would tell us if something was going on?"

"Of course."

"Alright," Lily said. "That's your hair done. I think you're ready to go."

Romy looked in the mirror before she left. Her hair was wavy with half of it pulled up in to a bun and half left down. Her eyes were dark but not too dark to make it clash with her skin and the red lipstick wasn't too daring. Trying not to look pleased with how she looked, she pulled on her black knee length boots on over her black jeans and threw on her long red coat.

"Aw Romy, you look so pretty. Is it Sirius you have a date with today?"

Marlene asked as she walked in to the room. Romy couldn't help but screw her face up in confusion.

"No."

"Oh sorry," she replied. "That must be me then."

Although she didn't want to, Romy smiled.

"Enjoy."

X

"I can't believe you think Ancient Runes is interesting."

Trying not to roll her eyes, Romy tried to keep her tongue intact. Cameron was worse than she thought.

"Like what about Defence? Don't you like that?"

"Yeah I love it," Romy said. "But it's not interesting."

Cameron grinned and started picking at the piece of cake they had gotten to share. The date was going horrible in Romy's eyes but she could tell by Cameron's face, he was loving it.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked.

"Go ahead."

"What happened the other night? With Bellatrix and the Black brothers?"

"Honestly, nothing. I got in to a fight with Bellatrix and Sirius and Regulus split it up. That's all and it's the truth."

"Okay, okay. It was just I had heard other versions."

"People shouldn't listen to rumours. They're made up by what people wish had happened."

"Someone's defensive," he said with a smile but Romy could tell it was a nervous one.

"Of course I am," she shrugged. "I don't like liars."

Now it was her turn to eat a bit of the cake. As much as she hated Madam Puddifoots and the pinkness that surrounded them, the cake was good. The two of them sat in silence, eating the cake when the door of the cafe opened with a ring of the bell that sat above the door.

Sirius and Marlene walked in together.

"They're back on?" Cameron asked, also looking.

"Don't know," Romy said, trying to look anywhere but at Sirius.

"I thought you would know everything to do with Black," he replied.

"Well, clearly I don't."

She watched as they at one of the tables up the back. They were sitting far too close to each other for Romy's liking.

"Do you mind if we go?" Romy asked. "I think I've ate too much cake and I'm not feeling too good now."

"Yeah sure," Cameron said, trying to hide his disappointment.

She stood up and slid on her jacket and made her way to the door. Sirius glanced at her, and flashed her a grin. She tried not to look confused but gave him the best glare she could and walked out with Cameron behind her.

"Do you want to go anywhere else before we head back to the castle?" Cameron asked.

"I'm fine," Romy replied as cheerful as possible. She was fuming at Sirius. One minute he was telling her his feelings and the next he's off with some girl and acting like it was okay. This was her first and last time she would be out with Cameron and Sirius knew that, so why was he out with Marlene? Did he want to make her jealous?

"I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy our date," Cameron said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I don't think you did."

Romy chewed on the inside of her cheek. Did he expect her to lie and say she loved it?

"No, no," she said. "It's not that. I would have really of just been happy sitting in the Three Broomsticks. Madam Puddifoots isn't my scene."

"You should have said."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"You seriously think I wanted to go there?" He laughed and Romy smiled. "I just assumed most girls would like it there on Valentine's Day. But, I guess you aren't most girls."

Romy was now smiling and she couldn't stop. "Sorry."

"It's fine-"

Romy let out a small scream when Cameron was knocked over in to the snow. She pushed the dog off of him and helped him off.

Padfoot, she thought as Sirius grinned at her through his animagus form.

"Are you okay?" She asked holding onto his arm as he tried to balance himself.

"Yeah I'm okay," Cameron replied. "Do you think it's vicious?"

Padfoot barked and Romy knew it was laughter.

"No," she replied, trying not to smile at the fact Marlene was probably sitting along in Madam Puddifoots.

* * *

 **Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato**


	34. On My Mind

"Don't you think it's weird that the dog hasn't stopped following us?"

Cameron couldn't stop glancing round at Padfoot on their way back up to the castle.

"Maybe he's just friendly."

Padfoot barked in agreement. Romy bit her lip and smiled.

"No but what if it's a stray and now all of a sudden it thinks that we are its new owners?"

"I don't think it does."

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Cameron asked her as they stopped at the front doors of the castle. He took hold of both of her hands.

"Studying," Romy shrugged and looked at Padfoot. He was sitting staring up at the two.

"I'll come with you if you want," He suggested. "I can help you, plus I have lots to myself."

"No it's fine. I said to Remus we would study together when I got back," she lied. She also couldn't help but notice Padfoot had moved to sit in front of her when Cameron suggested they study together. "He's my usual study partner."

"Oh, okay, that's cool I guess. I'll see you soon then, yeah?"

"Yeah," Romy smiled and began to pull her hands away when Cameron pulled her right back in and smacked his lips against hers.

All of a sudden, all she could hear was barking. Loud and aggressive barking. Cameron almost instantly pulled away but he was smiling.

"Daft dog," he said. "See you, Roms."

As he walked off in to the castle Romy stood with Padfoot by her side.

"Come on," she said to him. "We've got things to discuss."

With a quick look around to make sure they were alone, Padfoot became Sirius. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

X

"Sirius I seriously did mean I was coming here to study."

"But I don't want you to."

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Why?" Sirius asked and grinned even more.

"Because I'm trying to concentrate."

"I'm not doing anything to cause you not to concentrate."

"You know fine well that you are," Romy said and closed over her book. "I have a question."

"Proceed," he smiled.

"Why did you ask Marlene out?"

"I had to spy on you, of course - and rescue you from your date."

"But it gave me all the wrong signals."

"Roms, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know that now but she went out of her way to tell me this morning and it bothered me - a lot actually."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to keep an eye on you and I couldn't think of any other way."

Romy remained silent. She didn't know whether to be angry or flattered so she just shrugged her shoulders. Sirius sighed and sat back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair.

He didn't bother her for the next few hours she sat and studied. He sat by her and stayed quiet, watching her and even going off to get her books when she asked. Soon enough, she began to distract herself from studying by questioning everything Sirius had done. Would he be like that if they were in an actual relationship? He was already acting extremely protective and all they had done was said how much the like each other. Was this the beginning of something bigger?

"So what now?" Romy asked, packing away her parchment and books.

"What do you mean?"

"We said we were going to stay friends but you said you were keeping an eye on me and I got jealous quite badly," she said. "We can't act like that."

Sirius was chewing his bottom lip. "Remember you asked why I was with Regulus that night?"

"Yes..."

"I was talking to him about you," Sirius started. "I just wanted to know why he had all of a sudden taken an interest in you-"

"We spoke one time, Sirius."

"I know but it still bothered me that he actually decided to talk to you like you knew each other."

"I don't believe this," Romy sighed exasperatedly. "Are you trying to tell me you were seriously jealous of your _brother_ for having _one_ conversations with me?"

"No but- Roms, you don't understand what he's like."

" _I_ was the one that started a conversation with him and it was because I thought he was _you_."

"Okay," Sirius said and looked away. "Let's go, dinner will be starting."

* * *

 **So sorry that there has been slow updates and short chapters! I'm back at uni but I will keep writing whenever I can.**

 **On My Mind by Ellie Goulding**


	35. Love Me Like You

Romy and Sirius sat across from each other at dinner. Everyone was already there when they arrived.

"How was your date, Roms?" Alice asked happily, Frank sitting next to her.

Romy shrugged. "It was okay."

"Anything happen?" Lily asked, looking far too smug next to James.

"Nope," she lied. Sirius looked up at her from his dinner then back down. "How was your day?"

Romy's eyes darted from Lily to James, making her friend blush.

"Good," she cleared her throat and smiled.

As much as Romy wanted to be happy for Lily, the letter between Sirius and James kept running through her mind when she saw them together. Lily would never forgive James, especially if they ended up being together but knowing that small information hurt Romy when she saw how happy they were together and just how much James would do to have Lily.

She felt a foot nudge her from under the table. She looked up to see Sirius watching her.

"You okay?" he mouthed.

She nodded in response and began to eat her food slowly. Romy couldn't help but stare at Sirius. She was annoyed at herself for basically causing the argument when things were looking up but she just couldn't let herself agree with what he had done. Looking at her food, she felt her stomach begin to turn.

"I'm not that hungry," Romy said and pushed her plate away. "I'm just going to go upstairs. I'll see you guys later."

Everyone watched her as she stood up except Sirius. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Romy walked out of the Great Hall all of a sudden angrier than she I risky was at Sirius. How could he decide to make sure she was alright one minute and then leave her to walk off another?

 _Boys_ , she thought to herself and shook her head. All she wanted to do was sleep.

X

Romy woke to the sound of bangs on the floor. She rolled over to the side the noise was coming from and seen Marlene in her quidditch gear and broom on the floor.

"We don't have practice today, do we?" Romy asked, trying to remember the practice schedule.

"Wood just decided we had to have an emergency one," Marlene said. "Better get a move on."

As Marlene walked out, Romy jumped up and got ready quickly. She ran down to the common room where the rest of the team were waiting.

"Let's go," Wood said and led them out.

Romy fell beside James and Sirius. The two boys looked how she felt - tired.

"I really don't think there's any need for this," James yawned. "We have a practice scheduled for Wednesday!"

Sirius shrugged, clearly to tired to even pull a sentence together. Romy couldn't help but notice that he hadn't even had time to fix his hair but she liked it.

"Who's the next game even against?" Romy asked.

"Slytherin," Sirius replied. "That's probably why Wood is wanting this."

Romy nodded in response and looked away as Sirius' eyes began to wander. She didn't have time to put make up on and him starting was making her paranoid.

X

"That. Was. Horrible."

James was lying face down on the pitch, the rest of the quidditch team were in a similar position all around.

"I would like a much better effort on Wednesday night or we will be practicing every free hour we have until match day!" Wood bellowed. "Get it together guys!"

Romy lay on her back and tried to resist the urge to fall asleep. She was beat. She turned to look at how James' current state was only to be met with Sirius' face lying beside her.

"I'm trying to work out what's different about you today," he said, thoughtfully.

"Other than being a sweaty mess?" Romy replied.

"I wouldn't say 'mess' was the correct word," Sirius said. "How did you feel after a sleep anyway? Any better?"

"So-so."

"Not going to elaborate?"

"Nothing to elaborate on."

"You've no make up on. That's what's different."

"Do you want a medal?"

Romy sat up and began to take her gloves off.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius sat up too.

"You," she said. "I don't get you at all. You let me walk out yesterday!"

"But you said you were going to bed-"

"I wanted you to come after me!"

"How was I meant to know?" Sirius asked, sound exasperated.

"You just should have!"

"Will you two shut up?" James asked from the ground. "I'm trying to die peacefully here and you're lovers tiff is interrupting it!"

"This is certainly not a lovers ti-"

Yet again, Romy found Sirius Black's lips on hers and she couldn't help but kiss back.

"What was that for?" Romy asked, letting a smile escape.

"How else was I meant to shut you up?"

"I-I don't know-"

"Romy, will you just be my girlfriend already?"

Sirius grinned down at her and she could feel her knewws wanting to give way. She didn't know if it was the quidditch practice or the fact Sirius Black finally admitted he wanted her to be his.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Love Me Like You by Little Mix**

 **Soo sorry about the long wait, uni got really stressful and I had a little bit of writers block!**


	36. How You Get The Girl

It took a while to adjust from friends to a couple but Romy couldn't help but love every second of it. It was a mix of Sirius being there for her in the friend way he always had been but with just that little bit more to make her know he was her boyfriend too. She was on a permanent cloud nine.

"You're doing it again."

"What?" Romy asked Remus.

They were in a routine of going to the library straight after class together or to meet each other there.

"Smiling at your essay for no apparent reason," Remus replied. "Are you really that happy with it?"

"Shut up," she laughed. "Sorry for being a naturally happy person."

He laughed and went back to his own homework.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course," Remus replied, his head still in his notes.

"Is James planning on asking Lily to be his girlfriend anytime soon? Or is her just going to keep taking her out?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," he shrugged. "To be honest, I actually think he already believes that they are a couple."

"You're joking! Lily is still waiting for him to ask!"

"I'll maybe drop a hint to him after dinner," Remus said. "And speaking of dinner, I think it's time to go."

Romy nodded in reply and packed up her things. The two of them left the library and began descending the staircases. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Sirius was waiting on them as usual.

"Have fun?" Sirius asked and have Romy a kiss on the cheek before they began walking in to the Great Hall.

"Obviously," Remus said. "Roms was so happy with her potions essay she was actually smiling at it today."

"Really?"

"Don't listen to him," Romy said to Sirius. "He's just jealous because I'm a happy person."

"I'm a happy person too," Remus defended himself. "Just not that happy when it comes to studying."

"You are both incredibly off people," Sirius said, taking a seat next to Romy at the Gryffindor table. "Maybe that's why I like you both."

Remus smiled and sat down whilst Romy grinned. Her grin faded quickly however, when she seen the scowl on Lily's face as she stabbed at the food on her plate. She looked over at James and darted her eyes to Lily, only to receive a shrug and bewildered look.

"You okay, Lil?" Romy asked, cautiously.

"I'm fine."

"Okay then," Romy said and began to eat her dinner.

Lily left the Great Hall the second she had finished eating and Romy hurried to finish hers to catch up with her.

"I'll come too," Alice piped up as she noticed Romy watching Lily leave.

X

"You're not fine, Lily."

"I am," Lily insisted.

The girls found the red head sitting on her bed doing homework.

"You never study up here and you were quiet during dinner, what's wrong?"

"I had an argument with Sev," she sighed. Romy tried not to roll her eyes. "I was complaining about James not officially asking me to be his girlfriend and he just blew up on me."

"That's not your fault though, Lily," Alice said. "Severus is your friend he's meant to be there for you."

"But it has me thinking, do I really want to be with someone my friends don't like?"

"I can't believe you're saying that," Romy shook her head. "You're talking about not being with James because you're scared to upset Snape. _Snape_! You're talking nonsense. Alice and I approve of James, don't our opinions count?"

"Of course-"

"Well stop acting so stupid," Romy said and left the room. Her face was roasting hot from the anger and went straight outside.

"What are you doing?"

Romy turned around as James and Sirius appeared behind her.

"It was too warm in the common room, I just needed fresh air."

"Did you talk to Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah," Romy replied. "She's just worked up over exams coming up."

"That's fine then, I was starting to think I had done something wrong."

"Well, you kind of have."

"I _have_?"

"She's expecting you to ask her to be your girlfriend," Romy told James. "She doesn't think you guys are official until you do."

"Really?" James asked and rubbed the back of his neck. "Should I go do it now?"

"Make a date out of it," Sirius piped in.

"Yeah...yeah okay," James said. "I have to go start planning."

Sirius pulled Romy in to a side hug as they watched James head to the common room.

"You going to tell me why Lily is really upset?" Sirius asked, looking down at her.

Romy rolled her eyes. "Why do you know me so well?"

* * *

 **Enjoy guys x**

 **How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swift**


	37. Hands To Myself

"If Snivellus is going to stop my best mate from getting the girl he wants, I'll kill him."

"Little bit dramatic there, Sirius," Romy said as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts. "I think I managed to tell her his opinion doesn't matter."

"That's not the point, he's still interfering."

Sirius was walking with his hands balled in to fists. Romy slid her hand in to his to try relax him. He managed to unclench them and hold on to her.

"It's not your fight or my fight, it's Lily's and it's only her that can make the decision."

"You're so level headed about things it's scary," Sirius grinned.

"No, you're just a hot head."

"Am I know?" said Sirius. He turned and pulled Romy by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I mean, I'm not complaining. It's cute that you care so much."

"Mmhhmm," Sirius agreed whilst moving in to kiss her. Romy began to kiss back, each time both getting more and more eager. Romy was backed in to a wall and began to let her hands wander up to Sirius's hair while his hands began to move up and down her body.

"Romy?"

The couple pulled away quickly at the voice and gathered there surroundings, as if they had almost forgot where they were.

"Cameron," Romy breathed, trying to get her breath back.

"I had heard rumours about you two but I just assumed people had gotten confused because I knew you were just friends," the older Gryffindor seemed shocked. "Guess I was in the wrong."

"I'm sorry," Romy replied as Sirius kept his grip on her waist. Cameron simply shook his head and walked away.

"That's was slightly awkward," Sirius said, trying not to smile.

"I'm such a bad person."

"What?" asked Sirius, who began pulling away from her.

"I completely forgot he existed," Romy laughed and pulled Sirius back to her. He kissed her again.

"I think we should head back to the common room."

"Good idea," Romy grinned.

X

"Well, look who it is," James declared as Sirius and Romy walked in to the common room, hand in hand. "Gryffindors very own shag-"

"JAMES!" Romy shouted. "I told you that word as a joke!"

James grinned and pulled the two in to a hug. "You know I'm just kidding."

"Yeah," Romy muttered. "I have a Ancient Runes essay to do, I'll see you later, okay?"

Sirius kissed Romy on the cheek as she walked up to the girls dormitories and then turned to James who was giving him a large smile.

"Shut up," He said to his friend and bumped in to his shoulder. "I believe we should start planning how you're going to ask out your precious Lily flower?"

"And this is why you're my best friend, Padfoot."

X

Romy opened the door to her dorm and walked over to her bed to grab her parchment and quill. Lily and Alice were sitting on Alice's bed.

"Is it true?" she heard Lily ask.

"Is what true?" Romy asked back, puzzled.

"About you and Sirius in-"

"Oh look, it's the slut of Gryffindor," Marlene said as she entered the room with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act innocent, Cameron told everyone he seen you to going at it in the hall."

"It was a kiss, am I not allowed to kiss my own boyfriend now?" Romy asked and stepped towards the girl.

"All you've done is kiss him?" Marlene laughed and took a step closer to Romy. "That's cute."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying is it didn't take him long to go places with me."

Romy grabbed her wand, ready to wipe the smirk of Marlene's face.

"That's enough," Lily said stepping in between the two girls. "Marlene stop winding her up, just because you were left sitting alone on Valentine's Day doesn't give you the right to try mess with Romy's relationship."

"Whatever," Marlene rolled her eyes and walked back out the room.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked Romy.

"I'm fine."

"Well, at least it was just a kiss," Lily breathed and sat back down on the bed.

"What?" Romy asked and turned to her friend.

"Well we heard what Cameron was telling everyone, we didn't believe him obviously but, you know, we wanted you to confirm it."

"Well you know what I want?" Romy asked and grabbed her bag. "For everyone to mind their own bloody business."


	38. Into You

Romy walked to Ancient Runes alone the next morning, her head hadn't stopped doing one hundred miles an hour all night and she couldn't get her essay to be the way she wanted to write it. She couldn't stop yawning.

"Hello there."

Sirius walked out from one of the corridors and pulled her in for a kiss, which she dodged, resulting in a kiss on her cheek. Sirius pulled away and she could sense his confusion. Romy kept walking.

"James and I planned the perfect date for him and Lily so he can ask her to be his girlfriend." Sirius told her, the excitement entry in his voice edging its way out. "Want to hear about it?"

"Did you sleep with Marlene McKinnon?"

Sirius stopped and pulled on Romy's hand to stop her too.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes or no?"

"No, of course not!"

"So why is she implying otherwise?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Have you done other things with her?"

"Where is this all coming from?" Sirius asked and moved to bring Romy closer to him but she backed away.

"Answer my question."

"What does it matter? She was in my past. You're my present and future. She doesn't matter. None of these questions should matter."

Romy couldn't say anything. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she refused to cry in front of Sirius. He moved for her again, his hand rested on her cheek and when she looked at him, for the first time she realised, she didn't know the boy looking back at her. She didn't fully understand Sirius Black and she doubted she ever would.

"I have to get to class."

She quickly pulled away from him and ran down the corridor, tears streaming down her face as she went.

X

"I don't know where she's getting all these thoughts in her head from."

Sirius and James were one of the first people to lunch at the Gryffindor table and all Sirius could do was think about Romy and this morning.

"You know what Marlene is like mate," James said. "She just likes attention and she's probably annoyed you're not giving it to her anymore."

"But now I'm pretty sure Roms hates me."

"All I'm saying is it better not jeopardise me and Lily."

"Eh?" Sirius said and squinted at his friend.

"Well if you and Romy fall out, Lily might hate me because I'm friends with you."

"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius muttered and looked at the door as students started to file in. He felt his stomach flutter when he seen Alice and Lily walk in but it plummeted when he didn't see Romy with then. He got up from the table and walked towards them.

"We don't know where she is," Alice said as he approached. "She disappeared the minute class finished."

"Shit," Sirius breathed and reached in to his pocket. "Thanks anyway."

He ran out the hall, pulling the Marauders Map out of his pocket as he went.

X

Romy was throwing quaffles full force through the quidditch rings whilst trying to keep and eye on Coal who was running around on the grass.

"Romy!"

She didn't even bother to look down to see who it was, she already knew and she wasn't going down to talk to him. Romy continued to throw the quaffles.

"Roms, please come down!"

Romy ignored him but with each throw she could feel herself getting more and more frustrated as she tried to stop herself from crying again. She looked down at the ground and saw Sirius moving closer to her and cursed under her breath. She didn't think he would have brought his broom.

"Roms, we have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she forced out and looked away. She didn't want him to know she was crying.

"There obviously is," Sirius replied and flew closer to her. He gently pulled her face to him. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, Sirius. I don't know _you_."

"What? Of course you do."

"No I don't," Romy blubbered. "You womanise girls, you're all for your friends, you're so smart but I don't _know_ you. I know the outside and not the inside whereas you know all there is to know about me and I know nothing. Absolutely nothing!"

Although she tried to stop herself, Romy began to cry harder and harder. She caught a glimpse of Sirius and it was as if he had no idea what to say to her.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he said, exasperated. "I assumed you knew me with just about 7 months of friendship."

"It's not that, you know my weak spots, you know the kind of person I am and my morals but I have to find out from Marlene exactly what you're-"

"Marlene talks nothing but shit. I told you this morning nothing happened with her-"

"But you never answered my other question!"

They stayed in mid-air in silence with Romy's sobs breaking it at some points. Neither knew what to say or do. Sirius took a deep breath.

"Being with someone in that way, it doesn't make me a bad person Romy and that's what you're making me out to be," Sirius started. "Every summer I stayed at that horrible place, I was out almost every day in London and sometimes I was able to get in to pubs and yes, I got a lot of attention and I welcomed it."

Romy sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve, the only thing she could do while she looked at him with puffy red eyes.

"I welcomed it because yeah, okay, I get attention of girls in school and that's fine but I was getting women coming up to me and giving me attention I wasn't used to. They actually wanted me and I've never felt that off of someone that wasn't the same age as me. They knew how to make me feel special and as if..." he sighed. "I held on to them because I never experienced any affection from my mother, my aunts, my grandmother none of them so I went with them, just to feel wanted and what happened would happen."

Sirius looked at Romy. He knew he had shocked her, he hadn't even told James that was why he went with older women all the time.

"And where do I fit in to all of this then?" Romy asked, her voice shaky.

"All I know is you're special to me Romy Wallace and I don't ever want to lose you and if you needing to know me means I have to bear it all on you I will."

"It's okay," Romy said and reached out for his hand. "I think I just got jealous and panicked and I let myself overthink it all."

"We're okay?"

"We're okay," Romy half smiled and kissed him softly.

"That's good," Sirius nodded and reached in to his robes and pulled out Coal. "Because I don't know how this little guy will survive without me."

* * *

 **Into You by Ariana Grande**


	39. Turn Right

Romy and Sirius made it back to the castle in time for the last classes of their day commencing, they both had Defence Against the Dark Arts together. Romy walked in and sat in her normal seat for Alice to sit next to her while Sirius took his normal seat up the back and waited for James. The class was full and ready to start before the rest of the Marauders came in. Romy looked at the door, expecting Alice and Lily but there was no sign of them. Remus walked right by his normal table and spoke to the Professor before taking his seat.

"Ms. Wallace, I believe you should make your way to Professor Dumbledore's office - immediately."

Without a single word or inquiry, Romy collected her things and left. She caught a glimpse of James talking to Sirius quietly. Neither of the boys looked at her as she left. She only knew it had something to do with her two best friends and that terrified her.

When she walked in to Dumbledore's Office, the first thing she noticed was Lily and Frank standing on either side of the chair opposite Dumbledore's. _This wasn't good_ , Romy thought to herself.

"Ah, Ms. Wallace," Dumbledore said as she got closer.

Lily turned to her, her eyes red from crying. When Romy looked at Alice, she was silently sobbing. She bent down and took her friends hand.

"Alice, what's going on?" she whispered.

"Mum and dad..." she choked out. "They're..."

"There was an attack where they worked," Frank said and he didn't have to say another word for Romy to know what had happened.

Alice's parents had been murdered.

"I know you are all here as support but I would like to talk to Alice alone for a moment," Dumbledore told the three standing around the chair. The two girls hesitated but left together, while it took Frank a little longer to leave.

As Lily and Romy left the office, the linked arms, silent tears rolling down their faces.

"What are we going to do Roms?" Lily asked. "She has no other family."

"We'll work something out," she replied. "Me, you and Frank will work something out."

"I just can't believe it. The attacks are getting worse day by day."

"I know."

Romy chewed the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying even more. All she could think of was Alice and how it could be anyone else next.

X

Later that night, Romy sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to lose her thoughts in her favourite book. She knew it was late because she was the only one in the common room and although she couldn't stop yawning, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Alice had appeared an hour after the two girls and Frank left Dumbledore's office and went straight to bed with instructions of not going to any classes until she was ready to. After Romy and Lily checking on her every hour for Frank and themselves, Lily decided to go to sleep as well but Romy knew the thoughts in her head would keep her awake another night.

"Hey, you alright?"

Romy looked up from her book to see Sirius walking over to her. She nodded in reply while he sat on the arm of her chair so she could lean in to him. Sirius started to stroke her hair.

"Everything will be okay," he said to her softly and kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

Romy closed her eyes as more tears spilled onto her face and let a sob out.

"I just never expected this, especially to Alice. She doesn't deserve it."

"No one deserves to lose their parents."

Romy considered this and looked at Sirius and compared Alice losing her parents to Sirius losing his. Alice never expected it and she loved her parents and they had loved her back. Sirius chose to leave and she couldn't imagine how hard that must have been for him to realise he was unwanted by the people who were meant to look after him. He deserved parents and people that loved him too. _Everyone needs a person to love them in times like this,_ she thought.

"I love you, Sirius," Romy whispered and although he smiled softly back at her, Romy knew he wanted to grin right back.

"I love you too, Roms."

* * *

 **Short chapter, sorry.**

 **Turn Right by Jonas Brothers**


End file.
